


The One Next Door

by StrangeViber100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bellarke, Bellarke Week, Best Friends, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Jealousy, Love, Neighbors, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeViber100/pseuds/StrangeViber100
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy have been neighbors since she was 6, and he was 7. And, since the moment they met each other, they became friends.Eventually, things start to get a little flirty. And they wonder... are they just friends, or maybe something else?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just want to let you guys know that once Bellake is cannon thats it im not gonna go ross and rachel on you guys

Clarke was playing on her front yard when she saw a moving truck stoping at the front of the house next to hers. That house has been empty since she had use of the reason, so it was a surprise to her seeing that someone was finally going to live there. She noticed that, behind the truck, there was a little black car. So, she made 3 steps forward so she could see better the ones that, she supposed, were going to be her new neighbors; maybe even new friends. She got excited at the thought, she wasn't very popular at school and kids made fun of the braids her mom always makes in her hair. The sound of a car door opening made her come back to reality, she saw one boy and a little girl coming out of the car. The boy had freckles all over his face, black eyes, and black hair. The little girl looks exactly like him but, instead, had beautiful blue eyes. She got excited to see they were around her age, maybe the boy was a little older than her, but that didn't matter when she ran to them.

"Hi" she waved her hand in their faces. "I'm Clarke. Clarke Griffin. Your neighbor. And you are?" she asked, a little too excited. Everyone may think that, with that attitude, she would freak them out. But, on the contrary, it made them relax a little bit, knowing that someone took the time to reach them and say hi.

"I'm Bellamy." the boy answered, making her blush. She had never talked to a boy before, at least not one that didn't made fun of her because of her braids. "And this little demon is Octavia." he pointed his fingers in her direction, causing Octavia to roll her eyes. She smiled, they were funny.

"Do you want me to help you unpack things? I'm bored." she meant it. She had literally no friends, and it was summer, so she was all by herself every day, with nothing better to do than helping her new neighbors unpack their things.

"Oh, don't mind. We can take it." Bellamy answered.

"I mean it. I don't have anything better to do." she answered, almost desperately. He smiled.

"Okay. Come here, mom will see what you can do." she followed the two of them to the truck, where her mother was helping put the boxes out.

"Mom!" Octavia yelled. "Meet Clarke, our new friend." Clarke couldn't help to smile hearing that words, she never had a friend before. She looked up to their mom. She was beautiful, like her children. It almost make her nervous to say hi.

"Hi." she said, shyly. The woman was looking down to her, with a big smile on her face.

"Hello Clarke, nice to meet you. My name is Aurora." she offered her hand, and Clarke took it.

"Clarke wants to help us unpack our things." Bellamy told Aurora.

"You do?" she asked Clarke, smiling. "Well, here you go. Take this to the second floor, first room on the left." she told her. Clarke smiled and entered the house. It was beautiful, she always thought that it would be awful and scary, because no one lived there. But it wasn't awful. Not at all. She went upstairs and saw that, from the balcony of that room, you can see directly to hers.

"This one is mine" Bellamy said behind her, making her drop the little box she had on her hands. She blushed so bad. She couldn't believe that she already made a mistake, and may have ruined her only chance to finally have friends. She put herself on the knees to take the box and, without even noticing it, started crying. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her cheek and looked up to find Bellamy, wiping her tears. "Don't cry, it's just a box with clothes." He said, trying to calm her down.

"I-I'm so sorry. I really am. I was just surprised by your voice and-"

"You don't need to explain yourself, you only dropped a box, and didn't break anything." he gave her a little smile. He put his hand on his pocket and pulled out a package of paper tissues. "Here. Take this, I don't need them anyway."

"Thank you" she smiled. And, without even thinking, she said: "I like your freckles. They're cute" she blushed instantly, why did she say that?

"Thanks" he smiled. "I like your braids" he said as he took one of them. She was so happy that someone finally liked her braids, that she gave him a giant hug. At first, he was surprised, but then he laughed and hugged her back.

She finished the hug, and went close to the balcony. "So, this is your room then?" she changed the subject.

"Yes, do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." she answered smiling. "That balcony is mine, you know?" she told him. A smile grew on his face.

"We can talk whenever we want, then." he answered, and she was so happy that she finally had a friend.

"I guess so, yes." she said smiling. "By the way, how old are you?"

"I'm seven, but I turn 8 in a month. And I guess you're 6 like O?" he frowned.

"Yes" she answered.

"That's cool" he said. An awkward silence grew between them. They didn't know what to say to each other.

"Bellamy Blake! Come down here right now and help us get things done." Aurora yelled from downstairs, Bellamy opened his eyes wild and let a little 'oops' come out of his mouth.

"Sorry, duty calls." he walked to the door, but then he turned back. "I'll see you tomorrow, if you want to play with O and me." he smiled.

"I would love to" she answered. And then, he was gone.

She went to her house, sat on her bed, and then yelled to the pillow. She was so happy. She knew that, after today, she would never be alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Clarke's 10 birthday and she was so nervous. It was the first time, since her 5 birthday fiasco, that she celebrated it with her schoolmates. She was lying on the couch she had in her balcony, drawing, like she does every time she's nervous or has stuff to thing about.

"Feeling blue, princess?" Bellamy's voice took her out of her thoughts. She looked at him frowning, confused. Then, she remembered she had a Tiara on her head, and gave him a little smile.

"I'm fine." she told him, while she shrugged, trying to look like she meant it. She didn't want him to worry about her.

"You can't fool me, Clarke. I know you." he says "Let it all out"

"I'm just... nervous, you know? My schoolmates hate me, and -"

"They don't hate you." he interrupted her. "They're just idiots"

"If you say so..." Clarke said, and Bellamy gave her a bad look. "Okay, okay. My schoolmates are IDIOTS and I'm afraid they'll ruin my birthday party" a tear slithered through her face, but she wiped it instantly so Bellamy didn't see her crying.

"They won't. They can only do that if you let them." He comforted her.

"And how can I not let them?" she asked.

"Ignoring them. Act like they're not even there." he shrugged.

"I hope they were truly not there" she sighed.

"Why did you even invite them, Clarke?" he asked, confused. And of course he was, she always talked to him about how much she hated them, how bad they always made her feel.

"You know my mother... she basically forced me." Abby was so obsessed with Clarke's relationship with people. She always wants her to be social, to make a good impression. Her father Jake, on the other hand, doesn't care about all that stuff. She just want Clarke to be happy, no matter what she does. But he didn't have much of a choice when Abby told them she had already invited all of Clarke's schoolmates.

"I'm sorry." he said, "But you'll have a great time. Just ignore them, and spent the evening with your friends."

"You mean you and O?" she laughed, shaking her head.

"Yeah" he laughed too. It was always nice hearing his laugh.

"Speaking of O, where is she?"she asked.

"It's 10 in the morning, Clarke, you know how O is." Bellamy replied. Clarke smiled.

"She's like a sloth."

"She really is." they both laughed. They stayed like this, smiling and looking at each other, for a while. It was no longer uncomfortable like that first time. In fact, there was not a time when they felt more comfortable than when they were together.

"I must go. You know, I have practice."

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot ... Good luck."

"Happy Birthday, Princess." Bellamy said, with a smile on his face. She smiled in response, and he entered his room.

Clarke's birthday party is in two hours, and she refused to leave her room. She repeated Bellamy's words in her head again and again, but there was no case. No matter how hard she tried, she could never ignore the idiots of her schoolmates. She looked at the ceiling, and every bad moment that her schoolmates had made her live, went through her head; from teasing her braids, shoving, or even bothering her about spending so much time with Bellamy. Instantly, the song she hated so much came to her head: "Clarke and Bellamy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage." God, she hated that song. She hated it so much. Why couldn't her classmates accept that she had a male friend? Also, Bellamy and her? Yuck. She heard a knock, but ignored it. But then she hear another, and another...

"I don't know who you're, but just come in and stop knocking." she said, and her father appeared behind the door.

"And just when I thought your favorite dwarf was Happy... now I know I was wrong, and it's Grumpy instead." he teased her, and she rolled her eyes, but then she gave him a little smile. She couldn't help it, her father always knew how to make her smile, even when she didn't want to. He sat in the bed, next to her, and gave her a little hug. She lay her head on his shoulder, and sighed. "What happens, kiddo?" he asked.

"I-I don't want my schoolmates to come, you know? They'll ruin everything. I just wanted to spend the day with you, mom, and the Blakes." she started sobbing.

"I know, little Goldilocks. But they won't ruin anything." he told her, while rubbing her back.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, wiping her tears with her hand.

He smiled. "Do you really think that Bellamy would let that happen?" he asked. "And Octavia? They'll kill whoever makes you feel bad, specially on your birthday, and you know it."

"I know." she said, with and honest smile on her face. "I'm lucky, don't I?"

"No. You're VERY lucky." he messed her hair. "Now, come on. Get dressed. In five minutes I'm sending you a surprise." he stand up, winked at her, and left the room. She got up too, and got dressed.

As he promises, five minutes later Octavia came to her room, without knocking, and jumped on her. Clarke laughed. O never knocked, because they were like sisters.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY C!" Octavia yelled on her ear. "I LOOOOOVE YOU." she kept yelling. "You know that, right?"

"Thank you O. I know, I love you too." she answered, and then put Octavia to a side.

"A bird told me you were feeling a little blue?"

"Oh, let me guess. The bird's name was Jake?" she asked.

"Yes. Oh my god, how did you know?" Octavia acted surprised.

"A magician never revels her secrets." she shrugged, and Octavia laughed. That laugh... she loved that laugh too, like Bellamy's one. She knew that everything was going to be fine, as long as she saw their smiles, or heard their laughs.

"So, you're 10 already. You are old. I think I can even see a grey hair..." Octavia said as she grabbed one of her wick hair. Clarke opened her mouth and slapped O's hand, taking it away from her hair.

"Shut up. You turn 10 in two months."

"So? I'm still younger than you, and I'll always be." she presumed.

"Oh, are you sure that's a good thing? Because I don't thing you'll consider it one when I pass the majority of age, start going to bars and you will be at you house seeing movies because you're two months younger." she teased her. Octavia rolled her eyes.

"Please, Clarke. As if I cared about that." but Clarke knew she did. Octavia was pretty mature for her age, and she was already thinking about guys, the future, and other stuff since the were 8.

"Sure, sweetheart. Whatever helps you sleep at night." she said, and Octavia threw her a pillow, starting a fight. Moments like this, she thought, make the bad ones worth it.

The guests started arriving an hour ago and, lucky for her, they haven't caused any problem... yet. But she had more worries in her head than her problematic classmates, Bellamy wasn't there yet. And she tried, but she couldn't help looking at the from door every 2 minutes. He was supposed to arrive before the other guests, with O. Of course, Octavia arrived earlier, but he didn't. She needed him, and his advices that made him look like a wise old man.

"Clarke, stop worrying. He'll be here soon." Octavia told her, trying to calm her down. "Let's go, I want to grab a pizza slice." she grabbed Clarke's arm, and drove her throw the people, causing her to accidentally hit someone, making this person fall.

Clarke opened her eyes wild and looked down, finding Echo lying on the grass. "I-I'm so sorry, Echo. I didn't meant to do it." she apologized, nervous. Echo was the worst of her girl classmates, everyone was afraid of her. Including, of course, Clarke.

"You stupid blonde. Watch your step." Echo said, as she stand up. She was way taller than Clarke, and stronger. She repeated one year, so she was one year older than all of them. Clarke made one step back, hoping to be very, very lucky, and scape her. She didn't want to finish like other boys and girls, with a bruise on her eye. But Echo knew better, so she stepped towards her, threw her arm back, made a fist with her hand, and...

"What the hell do you thing you're doing?" Clarke sighed on relief hearing Bellamy's voice. Echo turned around and saw him, taller than her, and older, so she stepped back.

"This little idiot hit me" Echo yelled, pointing at Clarke.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to do it." she explained herself.

"I know, Clarke." he tried to calm her down, and made a gesture that indicated her to go with him. And, of course, she ran to him and hide behind his back.

"Look at Clarke and her boyfriend" a boy shouted, pointing at them. She turned at him, and she didn't even remember his name. "Clarke and Bellamy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage." He started singing and, of course, all of her classmates joined him.

"Just ignore them." Bellamy looked back at her, giving her a little smile. She returned it. "Okay, everybody. Why don't you just go home?" And, as he said, everyone started to leave. "Leave the presents, you all ruined her birthday. The least you can do is leave the presents." And they did. Except for one, that went to grab his present. But Bellamy looked at him, and the boy leave it too.

When everyone left, Clarke was sitting on the grass, Octavia playing in the swings, and Bellamy was explaining what happened to Abby, Jake, and Aurora. And, while her mother's face looked pissed, and almost panicked, her father was smiling. "Well done, son." he told Bellamy, putting a hand on his shoulder. He smiled in return, and ran to Clarke's side.

"Are you okay?" He asked, while seating next to her.

"Yeah. I think I am." she answered. Bellamy looked down, took a box out his pocket, and gave it to her. She opened her mouth in surprise.

He grinned at her reaction. "Happy Birthday, Clarke." She opened the box and there was a little bracelet, from which hanged a palette and a brush. It was beautiful. "Sorry I was late." He looked at her. "The store was far from here."

She frowned. "How far?" He looked down, rubbed his neck, and said something in what it seemed to be a whisper. "Bellamy Blake, how far?" She asked, once again.

"I don't know. Like... 2 hours?" he said. Clarke's jaw almost touches the floor.

"You missed practice?" she asked, surprised.

"Maybe" she wanted to punch him for been such a moron, but she ended up hugging him cause it was sweet of him, buying her a present.

"Thank you. I love it."

"I'm glad you like it." he grinned at her and, once again, they stayed next to each other in a confortable silence.

Clarke, Octavia and Bellamy made a "pajama party" and watched movies all night long. Until they started to fall asleep. Clarke was the last one and, while yawning, she looked at them and thought that it wasn't a bad birthday after all. And then, she left herself fall into Morpheus arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Starting high school is something that everyone has to go through, whether they like it or not. But, for some reason, Clarke never thought that Bellamy was going to go through that too. It was the beginning of the school year, and Bellamy was going to start ninth year, while Clarke and Octavia were going to start their seventh one. And she was happy for him, and the fact that he may actually make some good new friends. But she was also scary, cause the idea of Bellamy finding better friends and replacing her scared the hell out off her. It was different with Octavia, because she goes to the same classes as her, she's her partner. But Bellamy isn't with her, and that's pretty scary. Cause she knows he's damn awesome, a good friend and an even better person, with such a big heart. She knew everyone was going to die to be his friends. And she couldn't help to thing, "what if?": what if they're coolers than her? what if they're smarter? what if they're funnier? what if he likes them more than he likes her? She couldn't afford to lose him, her partner in crime, her best friend.

The alarm sounds, telling Clarke that the first they of school has arrived. She growled, she hated that sound. She sat up and, before opening her eyes, let out a giant yawn. Then, even if it was very, very, difficult for her to do it, she got up and walked to her dressing room. She chose the first thing she saw and put it on, cause it was just seventh grade, is not like she was starting high school. She went to her bathroom, wet her face, and then it hits her, literally like cold water: it was Bellamy's first day of high school. She had forgotten, and last night she fell asleep early so she didn't have the chance to talk to him about that. She didn't know if he was nervous, anxious, or completely calm. But she knew one thing: she was about to start panicking. He was going to start high school, meet a bunch of cool boys and girls (but not coolers than him, that wasn't possible on Clarke's mind), and forget her. A tear slid down her cheek, and she wiped it out as soon as it came out; she hates being such a cry baby. Her dad always called her like one of the seven dwarfs, depending of the situation and her mood, and she knew that, if it existed, she'd be the crying one, cause she always cries. She stepped in front of her bibliotheca, grabbed "To all the boys I've loved before" to read it on her free times, and went downstairs to have breakfast.

"Look, sleeping beauty finally woke up." Bellamy teased her, as soon as he saw her, with a little smile on his face. She rolled her eyes, showed him her tongue, and sat in front of him. By that time, he's eyes were back in his cereals.

"Sleeping beauty? More like sleeping beast." her dad joked, making Bellamy choke on his milk, and Octavia burst a laughter. "Honey, did you got up with the wrong foot?" he asked, and couldn't help laughing too.

"Ha-ha. That's hilarious, dad! Why don't you do a stand up? I think it'll suit you." she rolled her eyes.

He puts his hand on his chin, pretending he's actually thinking about it. "You know what? I think that's the best idea you've ever had. Thanks."

"Whatever." she responded, rolling her eyes once again.

"Leave her alone." her mother appeared from the living room, and left a kiss on Clarke's forehead. "You look beautiful, sweetie." she smiled at her. Abby had changed over the past two years, since her 10 birthday party. She realized that, it doesn't matter how manny friends you have, it only matter if they're good to you, and she knows that Bellamy and Octavia are the best friends her daughter could ever have. She focused more on Clarke's happiness now, she became, in some way, a real mom. When she wasn't occupied saving kids life's at the hospital, of course.

"Thank you, mom. Finally, someone that appreciates my beauty." she hugged her mom, acting more gladly than she actually was.

"We know you're beautiful." Jake started to talk, and looked at Bellamy, grinning.

"On the inside. If you look very, very, deep in it." he added, and they laugh at the unison. Clarke rolled her eyes, and gave them a killing look, before throwing an apple at Bellamy's head.

"First day as seventh graders!" Octavia smiled, with her arms up, as she made a funny dance.

"It's not like we're starting high school, O." Clarke said, trying to stop her emotion. This year was going to be as boring as the one before was, and the other, and the next one was probably going to be too. "But, Bellamy is. Are you excited?" she asked him.

Bellamy shrugged. "It just another year." He said. Clarke frowned, cause it wasn't just another year to her, but if he sees it that way, there's nothing she can do to change his mind. Not that she wants to, neither.

"Just another year?" Octavia repeated his words, shocked. Here we go — she thought. "It's the first year of the rest of your life! You have to make a good impression, you'll meet new people, including, maybe, a love interest..." she winked at him. Yuck — Clarke thought, once again. She already was nervous thinking that he was going to meet new friends, but a girlfriend? That would take so much time out of his life, she would barely see him.

"Okay. First of all, the first year of the rest of my life, was the year I was born." He started talking, and she nodded, agreeing. "And second, I don't need a love interest, I'm fine." Clarke sighed, without even noticing it, out of relief. At least she wouldn't have to deal with a girlfriend. "Why are you sighing?" Bellamy asked, frowning.

"I almost choke on my milk." She lied. Because telling him that she sighed because she was relieved that he didn't want a girlfriend was too much, and it could even be misinterpret by him, or anyone on that table. He looked at her, like he was trying to read her or something. But then he gave up to give all his attention to his cereals.

The walk to school was hard. Clarke had thought about everything that could/would change when Bellamy started high school, but she never thought about the fact that they weren't going to the same place anymore. So, when they walked out of her house, Bellamy wished them good luck and went on the contrary direction than them, it took her by surprise, it left her shocked. She almost started crying cause, you know... pollen. Octavia's locker and hers where right next to each other, as they usually are. They didn't even know why, because their last names where separated by lots of letters on the abecedarian, but they liked to think that it was because they were meant to be side by side forever. Because, even if they weren't meant to, they will be.

They made it through her first classes and it was finally time for lunch. They came out of biology, and Octavia sighed. "Finally. I don't care about photosynthesis, do you?" she asked, looking at Clarke.

"Me neither." she shrugged, while following Octavia to the school canteen. They enter there while taking out the food. They never actually ate there, because they weren't going to make the same mistake twice. It's awful, really. It was like they took every leftover and put it on a blender. As they were about to seat in a table, and Clarke was trying her best not to thing about the fact that Bellamy wasn't there with them, she saw a boy sitting on his own. "O, look over there as slyly as you can." she said, indicating to Octavia where she needed to look with her head. As she expected, Octavia turned around like she was the girl from "The exorcist" her self. Clarke rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, frustrated. Then her brunette friend looked back to her "Are you serious? I said slyly".

"Sorry" O shrugged. "He's so lonely." she added.

Clarke nodded. "Should we sit with him?" she suggested. They were all alone, and it wouldn't be bad for them to make some new friends.

Octavia didn't even bothered to answer her, she just walk to his table, followed by Clarke. "Hi" they said, in unison.

"Hey" he answered, shyly. They found their selves enveloped by an uncomfortable silence.

"Mmh, do you mind if we sit here with you?" Clarke asked, breaking the awkward silence they were wrapped in to. He shook his head in response. They started to eat, quietly. Clarke didn't knew how to start the conversation, and it looked like Octavia neither. But, while she was eating, she couldn't help to look at him... he looked so sad and lonely. Her eyes opened wild when she realized she knew how to start the conversation. "I'm Clarke Griffin." she introduced her self, in hopes that this could lead her to an actual conversation with him. "And this little demon next to me is Octavia Blake." she said, grinning. She remembered when she met Octavia and Bellamy, that's how he introduced O to her, calling her a little demon. She smiled at the thought, and looked for Bellamy just to see if he got it too. But he wasn't there, of course. He was in high school, probably making some new cooler friends. Her heart ached.

"I'm Wells Jaha" said the boy that now had a name, laughing at, she supposed, the way she had introduced O to him, taking her out of her thoughts.

"Nice to meet you." Octavia said, smiling. "So, why are you seating here alone?" she asked, and Clarke found her self relieved. She wanted to know too, but didn't want to ask him.

"Nobody wants to sit with me." he started talking, playing with his food. "My dad is the new director, and nobody wants to sit with someone whose father rules the school." he finished.

"Well, we do." Clarke told him, and took his hand. He smiled at her.

"That's true. And, whoever don't want to sit with you, is an idiot. Their lost." Octavia added.

"Thank you." he answered, with an smile on his face so sincere.

Just seeing that smile, and making Wells day better, made Clarke happy. She thought that, even without Bellamy, good things can happen. She can have a great time. Even though, she knew that times could be much better with him.

The day passed by faster than Clarke thought it would. Wells was very nice, and they've had a great time together. In fact, she had so much fun that, for a second, she didn't even thought about Bellamys absence. But, of course, it was just a second. She didn't had time to read her book, because she used all of her free time to meet Wells. Now she knew that his mother had passed away two years ago, because of cancer. She knew that he liked the Star Wars movies, like Bellamy... and that he liked maths and history. Something on what she really, really, couldn't agree with him at all. She hated maths with passion. Like, if someone asked her what was her passion, she wouldn't say "drawing" she'd just say "hating maths". And she hated history as well. Lucky for her, Bellamy loved both of the subjects, and always helped her with them. Actually, Bellamy loved all of his subjects, because he was that smart. And she loves how he teaches her history, like it was a bed story. 

Clarke and Octavia said goodbye to Wells, and arranged a meeting for the next they, so they could know each other better. After that, they started walking back to their houses.

"It was a good first day." Octavia told her, out of nowhere. "I know you were worried about it, because of Bellamy's absence..." she said, surprising Clarke.

"I was, but..." she started saying, looking at the sky. "it was really a good first day, after all." she added, grinning.

They continued to walk to their houses, talking about Grey's Anatomy, their favorite tv show. It wasn't really for her age but, who cares? They love it.

"How can you like Derek when Mark exists?" Clarke asked her, frustrated.

"I like him. He's nice. But, you know I still like Mark more." O answered. "You can love both, you know? It's not like you need to choose one."

"I know." she nodded. "But I also know Mark is better." she added. Octavia rolled her eyes and burst into a laugh.

"You're impossible, C." Octavia said, shaking her head. "But, you know, Alex is better than him and every man on the show." she winked.

"Karev is obviously the best man on the show, O. There's not a doubt about it."

When they least expected it, they were standing outside their houses. They decided to enter the Blake's house first, to see if Bellamy was there. But he wasn't.

"Mom!" Octavia yelled from upstairs. "Where's Bellamy?" she asked.

"He said he had practice." Aurora answered, yelling too. In that house they really loved yelling.

"Well, it seems like his going to be here in an hour or so." Octavia said, looking at Clarke. "So, your house or mine?" Clarke shrugged.

"Mine, if you want to. We can watch Grey's anatomy, maybe we'll finally finish season 5." 

"I like that plan." Octavia said, with a smirk on her face. It was really the same if they stayed there or went to her house, because they shared a Netflix account. Yes, their families where that close. Octavia and Clarke shared a profile, Jake and Abby another, while Bellamy and Aurora had their own ones.

When they entered her house, her mom was in the kitchen, and there was another girl of about her age seated in the couch of the living room.

"Hi sweeties." her mom greeted them.

"Hi..." they said, in unison, frowning. "Who's there, mom?" Clarke asked, in a whisper, pointing to the girl that was seating on their couch. Of course, she was looking to the tv, so she was giving them her back, and couldn't see Clarke pointing at her.

"Oh, I forgot." Abby said. "Raven, honey. Come here." she called her. So, that was her name. As soon as she heard that, Raven got up and walked to them with crutches. "This is Clarke, my daughter." Abby introduced her. "And this one right here is Octavia, who's like a second daughter to me, because she lives in my house." she said, messing O's hair.

"Hi." Raven said, with a little smile on her face.

"Raven is going to live with us from now on. She's going to take our guest's room and make it a room for her, tomorrow. Maybe you two could help her." she explained, and Clarke didn't know how to react. She was happy, because this meant she was finally going to have a sister. But, at the same time, she was intrigued of how did that happen. Like, this morning when she got out of the house, she wasn't there, and now she is. She needed to say something.

"Of course we'll help you! It'll be nice." Clarke said to her. And it was true, she was really going to enjoy helping her, and Octavia was going to enjoy it too.

"Yes, I love decorating." Octavia said, with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you, guys." Raven smiled at them. She had a really beautiful smile. Abby left the kitchen, leaving them alone.

"Can I ask you something? And I really hope it doesn't bother you, but if it does don't answer." Clarke asked, and Raven shrugged.

"Clarke, I'm invading your house, you can ask me whatever you want."

"Well... what happened to your leg?" she asked, finally.

"All except that." Raven said, and Clarke mouth opened in a big "o". "I'm kidding." she laughed. "I can explain you how I hurt my leg, but I'll leave all the medical details for Abby." she added. "It's kind of a long story, we should sit."

"Of course, we can go to my room." Clarke offered. "But first, let me grab something for us to eat. I'm starving."

"Oh, me too." Raven and Octavia said in unison, then looked at each other and laughed. Clarke smiled, it was really going to be nice living with Raven.

They went upstairs with some pancakes that Clarke found in the fridge. And, when they were finally seating in their respective places, Raven started talking: "Two months ago, I was working on a plane I've made on my room, when I heard a loud sound coming from my front door. I didn't pay attention to it, because in my town it's pretty common for us to heard strange things. But, like one minute later, my mom yelled and I heard a shoot. I ran there, you know, to help her. I didn't give it a lot of thought, as you can see. When I arrived to her room, there were two guys with guns, and my mom was dead on the floor, they put a bullet on her head." Raven started sobbing, and Clarke gave her a tissue. "So, when they see me, they get nervous. They must have thought that she was alone, on that little house. So, as they see me, one of them shoots at my leg and then they both escaped. I did the best I could and, crawling on the floor, I was able to reach the phone and call the police. So, I ended up in the hospital, with a nerve damage in my left leg, that not even your mom could fix. She can explain you why, if you want. I didn't really pay attention to the explanation she gave to me. But here I am now, because your mom is amazing. We grew closer the last to months, it would have been pretty awful without her." she finished, leaving Clarke and Octavia completely shock.

"Raven that- I'm so sorry." Clarke managed to said. Octavia just sat next to Raven and hugged her, letting her cry on her shoulder. There wasn't a shoulder better than a Blake one to cry on.

"Maybe she wasn't a good mom, cause she was an addict and I had to work to maintain us." Raven said, sobbing. "What she was all I had, you know? My only family."

"We are your family now, Raven." Clarke told her. 

"I know. And you seem to be a good one." Raven said, grinning.

They all started Grey's Anatomy from the beginning, just so Raven could catch up. They didn't bother at all, because they loved that show so much that they could see it again a thousand times. It was already 8 p.m, and Raven had fell asleep on Clarke's bed. She looked so calm, and she deserved it, after everything she went through. Lucky for them, her bed was queen size, so there was place for both of them.

A red laser entered through Clarke's balcony, and a smirk formed in her face. She got up and walked out to her balcony, just to find Bellamy standing on his.

"Hey, Princess. How was your day?" he asked, smirking.

"It was really good." she told him. "More than I expected." she confess.

"Why did you expect it to be less good?" Bellamy asked, frowning.

"Never mind." she said. "How was your day?" she changed the subject.

"Actually, it was really good too. I made some new friends, they're pretty cool." he said, with a smile on his face.

Clarke sighed. "That's good." she told him. Trying to pretend that she wasn't afraid.

"What happens, Clarke?" he asked.

She frowned, pretending he was imagining stuff. "Nothing happened. I'm completely fine. Why do you ask?"

"There's something in the tone of your voice, and your face that... just doesn't feel good, you know?" he told her. "I had this feeling all day that there was something wrong with you, since you sighed this morning and tried to blame it on your milk."

"I'm fine. Really. There-"

"Save it, Clarke. I know you. Just tell me what happened and we can find a solution. Together." he interrupted her.

"Fine." she growled, giving up. "I was worried because of you." she confesses.

"Because of me?" he frowns "Why?"

"Because you're amazing." she said, making Bellamy smile. "And I knew people would love you and probably die to be your friend." she swallowed. "So, I was afraid that you were going to find friends betters than me. You know? Cooler, funnier, smarter. And that you were going to replace me." he looks at her, surprised, and even confused.

"How can you even think that, Clarke?" he asked, frowning. She looked down so he couldn't see her eyes wet, but he noticed it. "No one is better than you, Griffin. There's literally no one that's even close." he told her, grinning, trying to confort her.

"You're just saying that because I said you were amazing." she rolled her eyes, but then smiled.

"No, you know I don't need you to tell me that to know that you're amazing." he said, this time serious.

"Thank you." she smiled, he nodded.

"So, now that you took that out of your chest. Tell me everything about your day, and I'll tell you everything about mine." he said.

Clarke was pretty sure that he was her favorite person in the whole damn world, and nothing would ever be able to change that. Not a chance. She put her self confortable and started telling him everything about her day, from the moment she woke up. Including everything she thought about, what made Bellamy sad. She told him about Wells, who he found incredibly interesting. Of course, because he liked Star Wars as much as him. She told him about Raven, and got surprised when she realized Octavia didn't tell him anything, she thought that maybe it was because Octavia thought it was something for her to tell him, or just because she wanted her to have something to talk to him about. Either way, she was glad she didn't tell him. She told her about her disagree with Octavia on Grey's Anatomy stuff, and that Raven had fallen asleep in her bed. He told her about his 4 new friends: Murphy, Miller, Jasper and Monty. How the four of them where completely different, but that was what he liked more about them. He told her that Jasper and Monty were friends since the moment they were born, because that's when their parents met too and became friends, how "nerdy" they were but he loved that. And he told her that the coach said he was the best quarterback he had ever seen. She was so incredibly proud of him. And they could've talked for hours, if Abby hadn't interrupted to tell them it was bed time. She said goodbye to Bellamy and went to her bed. The last thing she thought, before letting herself fall into Morpheus arms, was that, as long as Bellamy was her friend, she wasn't really going to have bad days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to post a new one every week. Feel free to leave a comment to tell me if you liked it, or if you'd change something about it.


	4. Chapter 4

It is the night before the last day of eighth grade, and Clarke was so happy about it. But, on the other hand, Octavia was scared to death. Not because it was her last day as an eighth grader, but because next year they'll start high school. In fact, she was so scared that she was using Clarke's legs as a pillow and crying, while she played with her hair.

"But, what if everything changes and we're not friends anymore?" Octavia said, on a sob. "What if nobody likes me? If the make fun of me?" Clarke rolled her eyes, she understood now what Bellamy must have thought when she told him she was afraid he was going to replace her.

"Okay. First of all, you'll always be my best friend, nothing in the world can change that." she said, while stroking Octavia's hair. "Second of all, they're the ones losing if they don't like you. And they also would be crazy, cause you're awesome." she made a pause to look at O, whose tears had stop coming out. Her face was still red though. "And third, but not less important, with your attitude, they'll never make fun of you. You're pretty scary Octavia Blake." her friend was now smiling, proud.

"I am pretty scary, don't I?" she asked, with a big smile on her face that made Clarke laugh.

"Yes. But, even if you weren't, you're also strong." she messed Octavia's hair. "Besides, you never cared about what people think of you. Why starting now? I really don't get how can you be so worried about that today." she added.

"I'm on my period, okay?" Octavia said, while she sited. "Some people has bad mood when it comes, others don't feel a thing, and others get cravings. But I get too emotional." she explained.

"I'm one of the people that gets cravings." Clarke said, thinking about it.

The door opened and let them see Raven, who was playing with one of the machines she's always making. She looked up, saw Octavia, and then sited next to them.

"Why is your face so red?" she asked, with that characteristic tone of hers.

"She was crying until almost one minute ago." Clarke answered. "Lucky for you, you were helping mom to fix the air conditioner."

"Hell yes I was." Raven sighed on relief, and Octavia threw a pillow to her head. But Raven was faster and managed to dodge it, showing Octavia her tongue.

"Come here, you little bitch." Octavia jumped to Raven and started tickling her. She started crying out of laugh, and throwing kicks to the air. Raven gets very violent when they tickle her, it was her defense mechanism.

"S-stop Octavia. Please, I'm begging you t-to stop." she asked, and Octavia stopped.

"I wasn't going to stop." Octavia started talking. "But, the fact that you were begging me to, was precious. Seriously, can you do it again so I can make it my new ring tone?" she said, making Clarke laugh.

"You'll never see me do that again." Raven said, while she was trying to recover her breath. "You should-" she started to say, and stopped, with a serious face. Clarke started to get worried, and she could see on Octavia's face that she was doing it too. "Sorry. I-I was going to tell you that you should start running because I'll kill you, but I remembered I can't run. Oh my god." she explained herself the best she could, because she was bursting into laugh. She couldn't stop laughing. Clarke looked at her for a few moments, trying to see if it was a real laugh or an 'I laugh to keep from crying' one. On the year and a half she spent with Raven, she had gotten the ability to read her face. When she noticed it was a genuine laugh, she started laughing too. And Octavia joined them.  
Clarke stopped laughing and looked at them, still laughing. Moments like this one, make her be so grateful of being alive. She loves them so much, it's incredible. And Raven, god. She didn't even remember how life was before having her as her sister, and she didn't want to. Her life was so perfect right now. Her family has had its best time since Raven arrived, she even started calling them 'mom' and 'dad', and it felt so good to hear it, so right. Her friendship with Octavia was only growing, and the one they all had with Wells as well. She was so glad they've reached him that day at school, he was truly an awesome friend. And she had made more friends too, and she loved them. Murphy was so sarcastic, and he really makes her laugh. Miller was adorable. Jasper and monty were incredibly funny. And last, but not even close to be least important, her friendship with Bellamy was on its best moment. He was just... so Bellamy.

"Okay. So, I'm totally going to sleep here to night." Octavia said out of the blue, while wiping a tear. "We should do a pajama party and sleep the three of us here." she suggested, with a smile on her face.

"We'll talk for, like, 30 minutes and then fall sleep, because it's school night. But, okay." Raven shrugged. "Let me go get my mattress." she got up, and Octavia followed her to help.

"I can do it by myself, O. I'm not handless." Clarke heard Raven growling on the hall between their bedrooms.

"I know." that was Octavia's voice now. "But you don't have to." And of course she would say so, she was always willing to help anyone with anything.

They came back a minute later, and they all sat on their respective beds and started to talk. It was 10 p.m, and their parents were already asleep. They didn't bother sending them to sleep anymore, because they were, as Abby and Aurora always say, "one step away from high school". Clarke could see Raven and Octavia were already sleepy, because every word they say is followed by a yawn. But she wasn't sleepy, not at all. In fact, she had so much energy right now that she thought she could even run a marathon and win.

"Raven, you can try to ignore it all the time you want, but Wick has clearly a crush on you. And a big one." Octavia said, making Raven blush and throw a pillow to her head. Unfortunately, Octavia didn't have reflexes as good as hers.

"Shut up, Blake." Raven said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Stop it, O." Clarke said, looking at her. But then, she glanced over Raven. "She's right tho."

"I'm always right." Octavia added.

"Sure, darling. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Raven said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ten minutes later Octavia and Raven were already asleep. But Clarke couldn't do it, and she tried to, but was a complete failure. For some reason, she wasn't able to keep her eyes closed. So, she decided to do what always clean her mind so she could, maybe, finally sleep. She got up, grabbed her canvas, trestle, brushes and acrylic paints, and went to her balcony to start painting. She thought about a sunset she saw two weeks ago with Bellamy, and started painting. There was nothing that could made her relax that much besides painting. Well, almost nothing... She heard a noise and looked over her shoulder, finding Bellamy stepping out to his balcony while yawning. A smile grew on her face.

"Having trouble to sleep, princess?" he asked, smirking.

"Clearly." she answered, pointing at her canvas. "You too?"

"Nope." he said, she frowned.

"Then what are you doing up? It's school night."

"I was reading." he shrugged, showing her his book. Clarke smiled, she loves how much he loves reading.

"What are you reading?" she asked, getting closer to the railing.

"Odyssey." he answered, smirking. "I'll tell you about it when I finish it."

"Can't wait." she answered, grinning.

"What's bothering you?" he asked, worried.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just can't keep my eyes closed." Clarke shrugged, Bellamy nodded, understanding. But he ended up frowning.

"Are you sure?" he insisted.

"I am. I think I'll be able to sleep as soon as I finish this. Because painting-"

"Cleans your mind." Bellamy ended her sentence. "I know." he added, smirking.

"Yeah." she smiled at him.

"Well, then I'll be reading here, making you company." he said, and Clarke shook her head in response.

"No way, Bellamy. It's too late to be up on school night. Go to sleep or you'll be tired tomorrow." she told him.

"I was going to read anyway. So, I might as well do it here and keep you companied." he winked. She shook her head, Bellamy Blake was impossible. But it seems her gesture was funny to him, because he laughed. "What are you painting?" he asked.

"Remember that sunset we watched two weeks ago by the lake?" she asked, and he nodded. "Well, that's what I'm painting."

"So that guy in your painting is me?" Bellamy asked, with a smile on his face.

"'No. It's Jesus. See the long hair?" she answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Well, excuse me for asking. It could totally be a boy you like." he said, shrugging. She frowned.

"First of all, why would I paint another boy in a painting of a moment that belongs to us, not that boy?" she started talking. "Second of all, Bellamy Blake, you know I don't like any guy." she told him, even tho she wasn't so sure about it sometimes...

"Well, I don't know Clarke. Maybe you liked someone and didn't tell me, you never know." he said. "Good luck with your painting, it looks beautiful already." Bellamy said, sitting on his couch.

"Thank you." she grinned. "Good luck with your reading." he smiled in response.

She kept painting, but from time to time she glanced over Bellamy, watching him made her feel relaxed, calmed, and confortable. When she finally finished the painting, an hour or so later, she glanced over him one more time and find out he had fell asleep. A A smile grew on her face. It was a little cold, so she didn't want him to sleep without a blanket, but she didn't want to wake him up either. So, a crazy idea crossed her mind and she went for it. She grabbed a blanket from her room, put a leg over her railing, holding onto it with all her strength, and then put the other one over it, finding herself basically hanging from that railing. Lucky for her, their balcony was really close, so she stretched her arm and hold onto Bellamy's railing now, moving her feet to it too. Then, when she was hanging from his railing, she repeated the same thing she did on hers, and found her self on his balcony. She walked closer to him, trying not to make a noise, and covered him with her blanket. He looked so in peace, so cute, she couldn't help but smile. She stroked his hair away from his eyes, leaned over and, without even thinking about it, she gave him a little kiss at the corner of his lips. He smiled a little, and she almost has a heart attack because she thought he was going to wake up, but he just got confortable and kept sleeping.  
She went back to her room and laid on her bed, still wondering why did she do that. She almost kiss him in the mouth.  
After thinking about that over and over again, she finally fell asleep.

Clarke woke up because of the feeling that someone jumped on her. And, she wasn't wrong. When she opened her eyes, she saw Octavia lain above her like she was a mattress.

"Octavia, if you have any appreciation for your life, I recommend you to get the hell away from me in this moment." she growled, and Octavia listened to her.

"Damn it, C. You're such a Grumpy." she joked, because she knew Jake always called her like one of the seven dwarfs. "But, seriously, how late did you go to sleep last night?"

Clarke couldn't even open her eyes again, she was so tired. "Mmm" she said, trying to thing. And then, she remembered everything. From the time she went to sleep, to the kiss she gave Bellamy on the corner of his lip. She could feel her cheeks burn. "I think I fell asleep at 12." she said, finally, trying to downplay it.

"No wonder why you're so grumpy." Octavia told her. "What were you doing?" she asked, frowning.

"I was just..." Clarke began to talk, but made a pause to thing about what she should and shouldn't say. She couldn't tell her about how she glanced over Bellamy almost every minute, and how she kissed the corner of his lips. Shit. Why did she do that? "...painting. And I also talked to Bellamy for a while, nothing to exciting, you know?" she finished, shrugging, trying to play it cool.

"Oh, okay." Octavia turned around. "Raven is already eating breakfast. I tried to convince her not to, but she said you were, and I quote her: 'agrumpy sloth, that it's never going to wake up in time.'" she said, looking at the ceiling, and then taking a hand to her heart. "Oh, Raven... she's always so cute!" Clarke bursted into laugh.

"Okay. Let me get dress and I'll be down there on a sec." she told Octavia, while she got up and walked to her dressing room. Once there, she heard the door close behind Octavia. She got out of the dressing room and went to her balcony, to see if Bellamy was still there. Surprisedly, he wasn't there anymore, and that was a relief. Clarke went back to her dressing room and chose something simple to wear: a jean shirt, black shorts and her beloved yellow vans. Then she went to the bathroom, cleaned her face, teeth, and picked one side of her hair up on a braid. She looked at the clock and saw that school started on 40 minutes, and she still haven't eat breakfast. Clarke was about to wipe her face when she heard a knock. She ignored it at first, because she thought it was her mother coming to annoy her, but she heard it again and, this time, someone talked:

"Can I come in?" it was Bellamy's voice. Shit. She felt her heart beats start going faster and faster, at the point that she even thought it would come out of her chest. Her cheeks went red as a tomato, she knew that because she was still standing in front of her mirror.

"Of course." she answered, finally, trying to sound cool. But she was so nervous. She never felt this nervous in her life, much less in front of Bellamy, he always transmitted her calm. But she had to kiss his corner lip, and fall asleep wishing it was his mouth instead. God, puberty hormones are a nightmare.

"Hey." he said, behind her. She turned around and saw him, with his usually smirk on his face. "You look nice." Bellamy added, making her blush. She tried to cover it with her hair.

"Thanks, you too." she grinned at him, trying to act normal, while on the inside she was one step away from death.

"I came to give you this." he pulled her blanket out of his back. "I don't even want to imagine how dangerous it was the thing you did to come to my balcony and cover me with it. But you already did it, and you're okay... I think." he said frowning, taking her arm and turning it around to examine her.

"I'm fine, you dork." Clarke answered, rolling her eyes, but with a little smile on her face because she loved how he always wanted to make sure she was okay.

"It won't hurt you if a check." he said. "Well, I guess you didn't hurt yourself. Now, with that assured, thank you. For taking care of me, it was really cute waking up with your blanket." Bellamy said, winking at her.

"No problem." she answered, and started to walk to her door so they could go downstairs.

"It smells like you, you know? The blanket." Bellamy told her, out of the blue. And she felt something on her chest. She thought she should tell her mom about it, since she's a doctor.

"How do I smell like?" she asked, looking at him. Intrigued.

"You smell like Clarke." He said. She frowned, confused. "I don't know how to explain it. Like, you have your own fragrance." he explained. "And it's a nice one." he added, looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"Well, thank you." she said, winking at him. They continue they way downstairs, she stopped on the last step and turned around to look at him. "You have your own fragrance too, by the way. And it's pretty nice." she told him, and continued her way to the dinning room.

"Thank you, princess." Bellamy said behind her, making her smile and roll her eyes... just because.

They sat side by side on the table and grabbed some food. She chose waffles, because that's what she liked the most, and iced tea. Bellamy, on the other hand, chose scrambled eggs and bacon, because that was he's favorite, even though it wasn't healthy at all, with a glass of orange juice. Clarke saw his plate and took a bit of his scrambled eggs, and then he took a bit of her waffles.

"Can you two please stop sharing your food?" Raven asked, disgusted. "It's weird."

Clarke and Bellamy shared a look, grinning. He winked at her. "You're just jealous because no one shares its food with you." he said.

"No, seriously. It's weird, and disgusting." Octavia agreed with Raven.

"I think is cute." Jake said, out of the blue, looking at them. Octavia and Raven looked at him, disgusted.

"Oh, it must be a joke. Good one dad." Raven said, chocking his arm with her elbow.

"No, I'm serious. It's nice, having someone to share things with, even food." he explained, causing Raven and Octavia to frown. "You see, I think I get their system. They both like what the other one eats, so they both grab something and share it, instead of eating the two things by their selfs."

"Yeah. Sorry for telling you this, Jake. But you didn't discover America with that analysis." Octavia joked, and he messed her hair. "No! Jake, is my last day. I have to be pretty."

"Kiddo, you're pretty. Having your hair messed does not change that fact." he told O, and she smiled at him. Clarke looked at them with a big smile on her face. Jake was like a father figure to Octavia, whose father had died a few months before she was even born. It wasn't the same for Bellamy, thought. He loved Jake, but more like a mentor than like a father.

"I think they're cute too." Abby, who was on the fridge taking some water, added.

"See? We're cute." Clarke said, with a smile on her face, putting her arms around Bellamy's neck and bringing him closer to her, so they would be cheek to cheek.

"We're the cutest" Bellamy added, with a big smile on his face, and gave her a kiss on the cheek before pulling apart to finish his breakfast.

"Well, I hope you know I find you two gross." Octavia said, and Raven high five her. Clarke limited her self to roll her eyes and continued to eat her breakfast.

The walk to school appeared to be shorter than it ever was today. Octavia and Raven spent the entire walk talking about Riverdale, a show the three of them watched just for the sake of making fun of it. But Clarke was too distracted to talk about it, being extremely happy with the fact that this was the last time they were ever going to walk to school without Bellamy. In fact, she was so distracted that, when they picked up Wells, she didn't even notice when he tried to say hi to her.

The first hours passed by so fast, like a blink of an eye. Clarke had spent all of her hours reading, her professors weren't paying attention to her.  
When lunch time arrived, Octavia and Raven went to talk to their biology professor about their grades, they needed a few more points to pass the subject. So Clarke and Wells decided to have lunch on their favorite spot of the school, the bleachers. They started talking about high school, how they both imagined it, what expectations they had. He told her he was going to camp all summer with his dad, tomorrow they were going to start the trip.  
Wells chocked on his drink and made Clarke laugh, so hard. She actually felt bad about laughing, because every time someone fell or something embarrassing like that, she couldn't help but burst a laugh. Wells joined her, eventually. When Wells left, she decided to stay there, reading, listening to music, and thinking. Clarke skipped all of her classes, because it was the last day and didn't matter anymore if she was there or not. 

"Here you are" Raven sighed, in relief. "We were worried about you, idiot." she hit Clarke's head.

"What were you doing here all alone any way?" Octavia asked, while sitting next to her.

"Just reading..." she told her,"Did he gave you the points you needed?" Clarke asked them, trying to change the subject.

"Of course." Octavia answered.

"It was because of our charming, I think." Raven added, proud.

They stayed there, talking, until the ring sounded letting them know that the scholar year was over. They walked home and, when they finally got there, Raven and Octavia went to de Griffins house, while she entered to the Blake's one. She said hi to Aurora and ran upstairs, directly to Bellamy's room, which door was open. She got in and jumped into his bed.

"Nice to see you too." Bellamy joked, turning around from the computer to see her. they layed on his bed and talked about High School They stayed like that, her resting on his legs, and him playing with her hair. He talked to her about all the high school teachers, the ones he hated and the ones he loved. And, at some point, without even noticing it, she fell asleep.

Clarke woke up and hour or so later, with her head resting on Bellamy's chest, while his hand was resting on her waist. She opened her eyes wild, because she realized something: she may have a little crush on Bellamy Blake. She sat up carefully, trying not to wake him up, and got ready to leave. But, first, she glanced at him one last time... he looked so peaceful. He must've been exhausted, because he stayed up so late for her. God, he was the best person she knew. She leaned forward and kiss him on the forehead, before leaving the room.  
When she entered her house, the first thing she did was look at the clock, it was 6pm. She went upstairs and, without knocking, entered Raven's room.

"I'm pretty sure Abby told you must knock before entering other peoples rooms." Raven said, without taking her eyes of the machine she's working on right now.

"I have a problem." Clarke said, seating on Raven's bed.

"Tell me. Even though I'm not looking at you, I am listening."

"I think I may have a crush on someone." she dropped, and Raven finally took her eyes out of the machine.

"I wonder who do you have a crush on, mmm." Raven said, pretending she was thinking. "Bellamy?"

"Maybe." Clarke answered, biting her lower lip. "Is it that obvious?"

"It's not obvious, but I've noticed it." she told her, and Clarke laid on her bed, looking at the ceiling and wondered if he had noticed it, too. "But just because I went to the Blake's house to look for you when Octavia left for her soccer training and found the two of you sleeping. And you, little idiot, had a little smile on your face."

"We fell asleep talking." Clarke told her, like that could change something. She knew it wouldn't, but it was worth the try.

"I don't thing you have a crush on him, I just thing you're confused because you spend too much time with him." Raven reassured her, shrugging. 

"Are you telling me to stop hanging out with Bellamy?" Clarke asked her, eyes wild open. There was, literally, no way she was going to stop spending time with Bellamy.

"No, of course not. I'm just telling you that, eventually, this confusion will disappear. Just wait. And, if it doesn't, just tell him." Raven shrugged, downplaying it.

"I won't tell him, ever. He doesn't like me in that way."

"You never know... yesterday, you didn't like him in that way."

And with that on mind, Clarke went to her room, grabbed a book to read, but eventually fell asleep.

Bellamy's 16 birthday has finally arrived, and Clarke had the perfect gift for him. Tomorrow the Blake's were going to their aunts home, 420.69 miles away from Clarke's house, for almost a month. Lucky for her, she had Raven and the boys now, because if she hadn't, it would be the worst summer ever. Clarke had finally got over her confusion, or at least she thinks so. He invited a few friends over, including some girls Clarke had never seen before: Monroe, Roma, Mel, and Emori. The last one was Murphy's girlfriend, and they seemed to be getting along pretty well. In fact, Clarke thought they were the cutest couple she had ever seen. Of course, she hadn't even started high school yet, so she never saw too many more couples. Mel, on the other hand, was a girl that Bellamy was seeing since a couple of weeks ago, and Clarke met her today for the first time. She seemed to be nice, but Clarke was trying to be careful and not to spend so much time near Bellamy today, because a couple of days ago Mel made him an scene complaining about how much time he spends with her. She felt a little bad about it at first, when Octavia told her, because Bellamy didn't want to tell her, because he thought Mel was being an idiot. But, eventually, she realized she didn't have to feel bad for spending time with Bellamy. Her Bellamy. Her best friend.  
Ignoring that, she tried to make Mel feel good today, without seeing her near Bellamy. She looked for him in the room and found him on a couch, with his arm over Mel's shoulder, whose eyes crossed with Clarke's. And, while she gave her a little smile, Mel decided to kiss Bellamy, like she was marking her territory. Something in Clarke's chest felt weird. Yuck, Clarke thought. It was a bad attitude, she used all of her strength to resist the urge of punching Mel on the face. And she succeeded. She tried to look other way, but when she was about to, Bellamy looked at her, frowning. He must have notice she wasn't in the mood anymore, even though he didn't knew it was because of his date. She made a face at him, pretending to be fine, and then went outside to have some air.

Once outside, Clarke saw Jasper and Monty playing with dry ice and water. They were always making a mess, playing with weird stuff.

"So, dry ice is today's special?" she reached them, with a little smile on her face.

"Yes miss." Monty answered her.

"It's the weirdest thing we found here. Bellamy's house is too normal." Jasper added, complaining. She laughed. They were too weird, and too funny.

On a corner, she saw Emori and Murphy making out. And she felt envy of them, because she wanted to be making out with someone, and she had no one. She turned around and saw Miller, seating on the grass and looking at the stars. She reached him, and sat next too him.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked, making him jump because he was so distracted that he didn't even notice her arrival.

"Jesus, Clarke." he said, Clarke burst into a laugh.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." she apologized. "Actually, I'm not, you should have seen your face." her laugh was pretty contagious, so he started laughing too. "But really, what are you doing here?" she asked again.

"Just thinking. I miss Brian." he confessed, looking up at the stars again. Brian is Miller's boyfriend, they've been together for almost a year now. She had forgotten that. Maybe Murphy and Emori were her second favorite couple. "He's on a trip with his father, you know? And he's not coming back for almost a month."

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay. I'll be okay." he said, but it seemed more like a question than an affirmation.

She stayed next to him and heard him talk about Brian for more almost two hours, and they were even cuter than she already thought.  
Finally, everyone leave and they were only Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, and Raven left. The last two, ran to their rooms because they were 'too tired', but Clarke stayed there helping Bellamy with everything.  
Once they've finished, they sat on the grass and started talking.

"Oh, I forgot." Clarke said, with her lips forming into a big 'o'. "Happy birthday." she almost adds an 'I love you' but regretted it. She was always telling Octavia that she loves her, and Raven. But, for some reason, she've had never said it to Bellamy before, even though she did love him.

He looked at the box Clarke handed him, and then looked at her with a big smile on his face. "You didn't have to."

"Oh, shut up and open it Blake." she hit his shoulder. He raised both arms on surrender, and then began to open it. They were 5 books about greek mythology, it was an special edition she had found 3 weeks ago on a web site.

"Clarke, this is amazing. But they must have cost you a fortune." he looked at her, worried.

"You always give me the best presents, I wanted to give you something special too, something that you can have forever, like I have always with me the bracelet you gave me on my tenth birthday." Clarke told him, grinning, showing him her bracelet.

"I love it. Thank you so much." he said, still looking at them. "I'll read them while I'm at my aunts house." he added.

"Speaking of that, I'm gonna miss you." she told him, with sadness. She was so used to spending all the summer going out with him, Octavia, and Raven. It was going to be pretty weird to be without them.

"I'm going to miss you too." he answered, with a slight smile on his face, and putting his arm over her shoulder so she could rest her head on his.

Yeah. She was definitely going to miss this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, they way the chapters are distributed will change. I'll start to write one from each, Bellamy's and Clarke's, point of you. I've just needed to write this 4 ones so I could build their relationship. Hope you all enjoy the reading. Let me know if you like it on the comments, it's always nice to read something good😊❤


	5. Chapter 5

Bellamy was getting out of the car, finally coming back home after almost a month at his aunt's house, he had been reading all the books Clarke gave to him since he got into the car the morning after his birthday. Those weeks had been pretty hard for him, mostly because Mel kind of "broke up", whatever their relationship was, because she said that he didn't like her in the way that he likes Clarke. And of course he didn't — he thought — he liked Clarke as a friend. And, before hanging the phone, she added that he's the most naive person she had ever known. Also because he was so use to seeing Clarke every day, that it was pretty hard for him to get out to the balcony and seeing that she wasn't the one next door.  
He wanted to see Clarke so badly, and Raven too, of course. But the first thing he did when he got out of the car was to enter his house and putting his books on the bookshelf. After that, he got out of his house and went to the Griffin's one. He heard screams coming from the backyard that, he supposed, were the girls meeting with Octavia, so he decided to go on that direction. While he was on his way, Clarke appears out of the blue, running to him, and gives him a hug, putting her arms around his neck. He smiled, put his arms around her waist pulling her closer, and got surprised at the touch of her naked skin, realizing she was probably wearing a bikini. He ignored that and buried his face on her neck. She smelled like coconut, he thought it may be because of her sun screen.

"Missed me?" Bellamy teased.

She pulled apart, but still close enough for him to smell the coconut sunscreen, with a big smile on her face. "Every day." she answered, and he grinned in response. Clarke looked back, and he couldn't help to use the opportunity to stare, a little... He's a guy, and then he's human. Very, very human. She was a little bit tanned, and was using a yellow bikini that looked amazing on her. And, damn, when did her body changed so much? Why did he never realize that before today? "We should go with them, got your swimsuit?" she said, making him jump, as he quickly moved his eyes in other direction.

"Yeah, sure." Bellamy shook his head, Clarke took his hand, and he let her lead him to the backyard.

Once there, he saw that Murphy, Emori, Miller, Jasper, Monty, Raven, a girl and a guy he doesn't know, were there too. He walked to Raven and gave her a little hug, and then gave a general greeting to the other ones.  
He went to the kitchen, said hi to Jake, and served himself a glass of juice. He looked through the glass at Clarke, who was talking to the boy whose name he doesn't know. She was laughing and she looked so damn pretty.  
He got out of the kitchen to the backyard again, glass of juice still on his hand. Monty reached Bellamy and introduced him to the girl he didn't know, her name was Harper, and she was, apparently, Monty's girlfriend. His eyes went, without he even noticing it, to Clarke's direction again, and the guy next to her. He was tall, and didn't have such a good body — he thought. But, was him Clarke's type? He knew Clarke was his type. Because Clarke is everybody's type. He took his shirt of, because it was hot, of course. It wasn't because he wanted to get Clarke's attention.

The minutes passed and Clarke kept talking to that guy. He decided to join them, and see what was so especial about him. When he reached them, he put his arm over Clarke's shoulder, protectively, and pull her closer to him. She looked up to him and smiled.

"Oh!" Clarke dropped. "Bellamy, this is Jackson. My mom is his tutor, he's studying medicine." she explained. So, he was older than her too, and studies medicine, that's a lot to compete with. He offered his hand and Bellamy shook it, with a serious face.

"Nice to meet you." he said, with a smile on his face. "It's nice to finally put a face to the name." he added.

Bellamy smirked, because now he knew Clarke talked about him. "Nice to meet you too." he answered.

"So, I think I gotta go. I'll let you two catch up. Thanks for the invitation." he said goodbye, giving a kiss to Clarke's cheek.

"No problem. You're invited to come whenever you want to." she said, finally. Jackson left and the two of them stayed quiet for a little while. Until he broke the silence.

"So... Jackson." he started talking. Clarke looked at him, frowning.

"What about him?" she asked, clearly confused.

He scratched the back of his neck and looked down. "Do you like him?" he asked. "You know, because he seems to like you." he added, and Clarke burst into a laugh. He scowled. "What's so funny?"

"That's why you put your arm over my shoulder! You were jealous." she said, and his eyes widened. He wasn't jealous, he did it because she's his friend. And because he wanted him to know that, if he did something to her, he'd have to deal with him.

"No, I wasn't. I was just letting him know that if he hurts you, he'll have to deal with me and my incredible muscles." he told her, and she rolled her eyes, with a little grin on her face.

"Well, he's nice." she said, and Bellamy looked at her. "Is a shame that he doesn't like girls. If he did, maybe I could've dated him. You know, since he likes me that much." she finished, and Bellamy felt so embarrassed now. Jackson had no second intentions with Clarke, and he had been so protective over her, that he doesn't think he was even slightly nice to him.

"Oops" he said, making a face.

"You do know you can't protect me from everything and everyone, right?" she asked, with a playful smile on her face, while they walked to the pool.

He messed her hair. "I know." he answered, a little sad. "But you can't blame me for trying to, every time I got the chance."

He felt a push on his chest, and he was down the water now. He got out and saw Clarke, standing out of the pool, laughing. And he couldn't help but to laugh too, her laugh...

"Oh, yeah. You're so funny." he said, smirking. It seemed that Clarke couldn't stop laughing. "Come on, help me out now." he told her, extending his arm so she could grab his hand. And she was so naive that tried to help him, when Bellamy was actually planning on taking her down with him. The moment she grabbed his hand, Bellamy pulled her to the pool with him.

"Bellamy Blake!" she yelled, hitting his chest, and throwing her head back, bursting a laugh. He loved watching her laugh. She had two kinds of laughter: one was the typical silly giggle, and the other one was like the one she just had. He knew his goal in life was to make her laugh on a daily basis.

"You started it." he raised both hands, playing the innocent. And joined her with a laugh.

The afternoon continued like that, with the two of them teasing each other, catching up. He had missed her so much.

It was the last day before school started and Bellamy was reading a book about the second world war on his bed. Octavia had went out to the Griffin's house because she didn't know what to wear tomorrow and she entered in a crisis. Girls — he thought. He usually compared every girl he knows to Clarke, they were all so shallow in some aspects sometimes. And Clarke, of all the girls he knew, was the only one that didn't have even a bit of shallowness in her. So, when she enter through the door, he wasn't surprised. In fact, he was expecting her to come. She knew she'd see Octavia having a crisis over what to wear, leave her to Raven, and escape as soon as she could. She lay back on his legs, and he put his book down to look at her, letting her know he understands.

"So shallow..." she murmured.

Bellamy nodded, and then returned his eyes to the book again, to continue the reading. They usually did that, just lay together on some place, while he reads and she does whatever she wants. He started stroking her hair, and the image of Clarke wearing a bikini came to his mind. He shook his head, trying to erase the image, but it was impossible. Ever since he saw her with that yellow bikini, he couldn't help to think about how incredibly good she looked on it.  
For a minute, he was actually afraid of her hearing his thoughts, so he desperately shut them off.  
He looked at her down his book, and noticed she had her boredom face on.

"Hey." he said, smirking down at her, still stroking her hair.

She grins. "Hey."

"Do you..." he started talking, but paused because, for some reason, he got lost. "Sorry. Do you want to go get some ice cream?" he asked.

"Yes!" she sat up so fast that she got dizzy and fell on on Bellamy's legs again. He got worried at first, but then she started laughing and he realized she was fine.

"Come on, clumsy." he said, smiling, helping Clarke to get up.

She looked up at him, "Thank you."

He limited himself to smile, and then they were going out from the house.

"I'm still pissed at her dying, you know." Clarke said. She had been talking about Grey's Anatomy for ten minutes now. And it didn't bother Bellamy at all. He thinks she's cute when she talks about her shows. "I don't even know what was the reason. Like, why would you kill the best character?" she wondered, looking at the sky.

He smiled, "I don't know. I guess they're idiots."

"They are idiots, aren't they?" she snorts. "So, tell me about Mel. Why did you two break up?" Clarke asks, frowning.

He thought about telling her what Mel said to him, but he decided it wasn't a good idea, because even him hadn't understand what she meant yet. "It didn't work." he shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Clarke tells him, looking down. "You know... I've never actually liked her." she confesses, and Bellamy's jaw drops.

"Griffin... you liar! You told me she was nice." Bellamy was so surprised.

"I was being polite." she shrugs. "You are the one that has to like her after all, not me." he nods. That's a good point.

Finally, they were standing at "Azgeda's" door. They came in and went to see the flavors. Bellamy was looking through all of them to find what to order for Clarke. They do this thing where each of them chooses an Ice cream flavor for the other, and then they share both flavors. It was a little silly, but he loved doing it with her. Finally, he decided to order pistachio, because he had never ordered that for her before.   
They gave him his ice cream, and Clarke was still deciding what to choose, so he went to look for a table for them. They were almost all occupied, but he saw one that was empty and decided to reach it. While he walked to the empty table, he collided with someone. 

"I'm sorry." he said, and then looked at the persone he collided with, just to realize it was Mel. "Mel... Hi"

"Hi" she answered. "Guess you finally got what I meant when I broke up with you." she added, looking over Bellamy's shoulder. He scowled as she walked away.

"What did you realize?" Clarke appear behind him, making him realize that that's what Mel meant.

"I have no idea." Bellamy shrugs, and gives Clarke her ice cream. "Pistachio for you."

"Thank you." she smiles, grabbing it, and handing Bellamy his, "Mascarpone for you."

Yucks. "Isn't that a kind of cheese?" he asks, disgusted.

"Don't be such a kid, Blake." Clarke begin to sermon him. "The cute boy that serves the ice cream told me it was his favorite one, so it must taste good. Besides, what's the rule?"

"Eat and don't ask questions." Bellamy quotes, looking at the ice cream. He notices something is written on the glass and turns it around to read it. That boy had write his number on it, thinking it was Clarke's. "Guess he thought you were cute too." he says, showing it to Clarke. She blushes, he can notice. "Told you you'd have plenty of guys asking you out." he shrugs.

"It's only one." she tells him, "Besides, he didn't ask me out, he just gave me his number." she continues, "And I'm not going to call him or anything. I like people to say things straight to my face, not like this. Yucks, such a cliché." she finishes.

Bellamy burst a laugh. "Are you going to reject every guy that likes you?"

"Maybe.", she says. "My one true love is Netflix. So, I'll probably get married with it in the future. Since I can't marry Mark Sloan..." he shook his head, laughing.

"You're unbelievable." Bellamy said.

"Yeah. Unbelievable cute. I know that." Clarke says, nodding.

"Maybe." he says, making her smile. "Excited about tomorrow?"

Clarke shrugs. "Is just another year."

That night, Octavia came to Bellamy's room and asked him to tell her everything about high school; about the professors, the kids, the soccer team, basically everything. So he did. He told her about that chemistry teacher he hates so much, and about the history one that he loves. He told her that the soccer team was amazing, and that it'll be even most amazing once she joins it. That the people has its days; some days they were nice, and others they were assholes. And she told him how excited she was to join the soccer team and "beat everyone's asses". Bellamy had no doubt about it.

"Bell..." she started talking, and paused to yawn. Bellamy looked at her. "I'm glad you and Mel broke up." she confesses, and his jaw drops, once again. This was the second person that lied to him about liking her. He was glad Raven was so sincere and told him that Mel was a pain on the ass.

"Why is that?" he asks, confused. Clarke never told him why she didn't like her, at least he wanted to know why his sister didn't, either.

Octavia yawns again, it was almost 11 p.m. "I've always thought you should be with Clarke." she said, and Bellamy's mouth opened in surprise. "She loves you." she pauses, once again, because of a yawn. "Even if she didn't say it to you, she does. And I know you love her too. And, maybe, it's not in a romantic way YET, but I still hold hope for the future." And, with that said, Octavia fell asleep.

But Bellamy couldn't stop thinking about what she said. He carried her to her bedroom so she could keep sleeping, and then came back to his. He looked through his balcony, and saw that Clarke was reading on her bed. Yeah. He definitely loved her. But not in a romantic way, or at least he thinks so. He gets into bed, and falls asleep quickly, as he thought about her.

Bellamy gets up with the sound of his door opening. He groans and clings to his pillow, to continue sleeping. But someone jumps above him. At first, his surprised, but then he recognizes the smell: Clarke. He puts his arms around her and starts to use her as a pillow, she laughs.

"Bellamy Blake! You're late for school." Clarke says, pulling away. He opens his eyes wild and gets up so quickly, flash could never compare to him. He realized he was still on his boxers, and that Clarke was there, so he covered himself with a pillow.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." he tells her, embarrassed. She shrugs.

"It's okay. Is like seeing you on your swimsuit." she said, getting out of the room. He started to get dress as fast as he could. "Nice butt, by the way." Clarke teased him, from the door, with a little smirk on her face.

"Get out, Griffin." he said, and she laughed, leaving him. And, as soon as she left, he was ready. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and then downstairs to grab something to eat. He was surprised to see that the whole breakfast was at his house.

"I figured you'll be hungry." Jake told him.

Bellamy walked to him and hugged him. "Thanks, Jake. The alarm didn't sound, I don't know what happ-" he started to explain himself, but Jake stopped him.

"It happens. You don't have to explain yourself." he calms Bellamy, with a hand on his shoulder. "Here. Sit and eat, I'll give y'all a ride to school. You have 10 minutes to eat and to do whatever you need to."

Bellamy barely enjoyed breakfast, because he was to busy blaming himself. He always wanted to do everything perfect, in the right timing. He was the one that always woke up Octavia, because their mom leaves earlier for work. And if he failed now, how many more times could he do it?

"Stop doing that." Clarke said, taking him out of his mind.

"Doing what?" He scowls.

"Blaming yourself." she gives him a worrying look. He opens his mouth to answer to her, but she doesn't let him. "Don't even try to deny it. I know you too well." she adds, and he limites himself to nod.

Jake dropped them on school just in time, the ring sounded the minute they arrived there. Bellamy wasn't nervous at all, been the third year there for him. But he glanced over Octavia and saw that she was one step away from fainting. He also saw how Clarke hugged her, trying to calm her. On his left side, it was Wells. It has been so awkward the moment Clarke and him greeted each other, even for the people that was just looking at them.  
They were now entering school, one next to each other, and everyone started to stare at them. He supposed it was because of Clarke, because every first day high schoolers use to go crazy about the new faces. And, of course, it could be because of Octavia too.  
He went with Clarke and Octavia to get their schedule, to guide them to their first class. Lucky for him, they had this one together, so he didn't have to get both of them to different classrooms. Once he guided them, he went to his classroom.

The first hours passed by quickly for Bellamy, because he loves most of his classes, the only one he doesn't like is chemistry, and he didn't have it, yet. He went to get properly dressed, and then to the field to get some practice. Once there, he saw all of his friends sitting on the benches, eating. Clarke smiled at him, and he winked at her. Then she looked down, and someone touched Bellamy's shoulder. He turns around and finds Starling, one of his teammates, staring at something.

"Who's that?" he asks. Bellamy follows Starling's gaze to Clarke, realizing is she whom his talking about.

"Clarke Griffin." he clears his throat. "Why?"

"She's hot." Starling hisses. "Is she single? How do you know her?"

Bellamy swallows. "She's my best friend." he answers, looking at Starling with a serious face. "And yeah, she's single."

"How can that beauty be just a friend for you? God damn, I wont even last two days without f-"

"Don't talk about Clarke like that." Bellamy interrupted him, with a dark look. "At least, not in front of me. And I'd appreciate you didn't do it in front anyone else, either."

"Yikes, man. Sorry." Starling looked regretful for a minute, but then he started talking again. "Does that mean I can't ask her out?"

He's tempted to say that no, he can't ask her out. But then he finds himself thinking — why? Why would I stop him from asking her out, if she's just a friend? — So, he ends up saying this: "Do whatever you want." he shrugs. But then, his eyes narrows as hi looks at him. "But if I found out you hurt her in any way, I'll kick your ass." he adds. "And I mean it."

"Got that. Thanks man." Starling said, and then started running on the opposite side.

Bellamy glanced over Clarke, just one more time, and then started running too.

It was already the middle of the school year and today there was a party at the house of a sophomore girl called Monroe, who happens to be Starling's best friend. Speaking of that, his relationship with Clarke lasted one date, after which she claimed she didn't like him because he made a sexist joke. Even so, she didn't hate him, she just didn't wanted to be with someone like him. In fact, they didn't even kiss, and that made Bellamy feel a little calm.  
It was just the middle of the school year, and Bellamy already have had to put up with dozens of guys asking him about Clarke. And every time, even though it was pretty difficult, he told them she was single, and that 'it didn't bothered him', or at least he was trying to convince himself of that. And now, he had to go to an stupid party, because Octavia and Clarke were invited too and he has to take care of them. It was so stupid for him. Why would you want to be at a party, surrounded by drunk people making out or throwing up, rather than at home, safe, with a cup of coffee and a good book or, in its defect, watching a movie?  
He didn't get it, he would never get it. Raven doesn't get it either, and that's why she wasn't going tonight. But, still, he goes to parties because his friends ask him to.

He heard a knock and said "Come in."

Octavia appeared through the door, all dress up, and her jaw dropped when she saw him. "You aren't ready yet?" she scowled. "Ugh, Bellamy, you're so slow." she growled, coming out of the room.

He got up and put on the first thing he saw, because that was how much he cared about the party. He got out of the room to leave "Octavia, I'm ready. We can go look for Clarke now." he yells, as he goes downstairs.  
But, when he entered their living room, he noticed Clarke was already there. He let out a big sigh, she looks gorgeous. How is that he always gets so surprised, when he knows she's beautiful? — he thought. She was wearing a black dress that marked all of her curves. Curves he didn't even noticed before. Her hair was held with a braid behind one of her ears. He realized he had been staring for too long, so he cleared his throat and decided to talk. "Good, you're already here." he said, grabbing the car keys. Bellamy had finally got his driving license two months ago, and he had been Clarke's and Octavia's driver ever since. "Let's go." he added, and they followed him to the car.

They stop at the door of the house were the party was thrown, and the smell of alcohol and even weed was so strong that it made Bellamy's stomach squirm. It was such a bad idea to bring the girls here, he didn't even knew how their parents had let them come. He ignored his worries and walked to the house with them. He stopped as soon as they got to the door and looked at them. "Okay. As soon as any of you wants to leave, you tell me and we do." he says, and they both nod in response. "Well, now go. Have fun." he finishes, and they both turn around to enter the house. He looked at Clarke while she walked away, just because.

He entered the house and went directly to the frizzer to grab a Coke, which was the only thing he'll drink tonight. He looked around, bored, and saw that Clarke and Octavia were dancing like it was the last night of their life, he smiled at the image. His favorite girls. He kept looking around and his eyes met with the ones of a tall girl, that looked very familiar to him. She smiled and walked to him. When she reaches him, she slides her hand all over his chest. Bellamy looks at her, frowning. He was not in the mood to flirt right now, he was too busy looking out for O and Clarke. But she keeps going, until she touches his belt. She leans forward and whispers on his ear."Hey, handsome. I'm Echo." And, with that, every chance she may have got to kiss him, faded.

"Aren't you the one that made Clarke's life impossible until last year?" he asked, scowling. She opened her mouth in surprise.

"Maybe. So?" she asks, and keeps touching him all over. He carefully grabs her hand, indicating her to stop.

"Yeah." he pauses "I think I'll pass." he finishes, grabbing his coke and walking away.

"You'll regret this." Echo yells from behind, and Bellamy looks over his his shoulder.

"Believe me, I won't." and he keeps walking.

He was talking with Miller about the book they were both reading for their Literature class, answering his doubts, when he looks over Miller's shoulder and sees that Octavia is talking with Lincoln, her tutor. She was doing bad on chemistry, and the school made her look for tutor. He was a nice guy, Bellamy thinks he's cool. And he realizes Clarke isn't with them, so he starts worrying about her and looking around, trying to find her. He could hear Miller talking to him, but didn't get a word.

"Bellamy!" Miller calls him, shaking his hand in front of Bellamy's eyes. "So?" he asks.

Bellamy frowns. "So what?"

Miller rolls his eyes. "What's the message the book leaves to us?"

"Oh, that." Bellamy thinks. "Nothing, actually. It's a simple story." he shrugs, and kept looking around. "Sorry man, I have to go find Clarke." he says, patting Miller's shoulder.

"Pretends to be shocked" Miller whispers, and Bellamy decided to ignore it.

He walked through the big crowd of people, trying not to trip with anyone, looking for her. He was starting to get worried, really worried. He was suppose to take care of her, and now he didn't even knew where she was. But then, in a corner, he saw her. She was talking to a boy, with a glass on hand that he hoped had juice in it. Bellamy didn't know who he was because he was giving him his back. He looked at her, and she was smiling. He sighed on relief, that meant she was having a good time, with whoever she was talking to. Her expression changed, and he noticed that the guy was leaning towards her. Something felt weird on Bellamy's stomach, but he ignored it. The boy finally made his move and kissed Clarke, and she reciprocated, putting her hands around his neck. Bellamy turned around, since it appeared she was having a fun time, and decided to have fun too.

He started to walk through the crowd again when Fox, a girl from his class, reached him. "Hey." she said, almost in a whisper to him.

"Fox. Hi." Bellamy says, giving her a little smile. "Having a good time?"

"Yeah, a little." she shrugs. "Listen, do you wanna go somewhere else?" she asks, timidly, which he thinks is cute. He nods, this is what he was looking for, a distraction. He didn't know why he wanted to be distracted, but he knew he needed it. Fox grabbed his hand, and he let her lead him through the crowd, to the backyard. Once there, she laid her back on a wall and looked at the stars. "They are beautiful." she says, and then looks an him. He looks at her too, nodding, with a little smile on his face. She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him, and he returns the kiss, for a moment. But, Shit. He couldn't. And he didn't even knew why. He pulls apart.

"Fox, I'm sorry." he starts talking, she looks embarrassed. "You're great. It's just-" he pauses." I just can't, okay? I'm sorry." he gives her his softest look, he truly feels sorry.

"It's okay. I think I know what this is about." Fox says, looking away.

Bellamy frowns. "What?" he asks, curious.

Fox makes a faces, implying that it's obvious. "The blonde girl" she says.

Bellamy laughs. "Wait, Clarke?" he asks. "She's just my friend. I don't know what's the reason why I can't, but I know she isn't." he says, serious. Or not so much?

"God, boys can be so stupid sometimes." she says, as she walks away, leaving him with thousands of questions in his mind.

Why did everyone thought he liked Clarke? It was crazy, she has been his best friend since he was 8 years old. But, does he really see her only as a friend, or something more? Were they right? — he thought, for a while, but he ended up deciding they were wrong. He cared about her, and loved her, obviously, but as a friend loves a friend. They were the problem, that couldn't believe a guy and a girl can be just friends. He looked at his phone and realized he had been alone on the backyard for almost an hour, so he entered the house again.  
He walked through the crowd to look for O and Clarke, to ask them if they were fine or if they wanted to leave. But, when he was looking for them, he heard Clarke yelling, and followed her voice.  
He saw her, trying to pull away from the guy she was kissing before, whose face Bellamy could see now: Dax. He was the biggest asshole of all the school.

"I've said: Get off me!" she yelled, once again. He looked at Dax, and his hand was sliding through Clarke's all body. The rage takes over Bellamy's body, and his fist tightens as he contemplates the scene. He walks to them, touches Dax's shoulder, and he turns around to see him.

"I'm a little busy here, Blake." he says, pointing and Clarke.

"I think she told you to get off her." Bellamy looked at him, eyes darkened, and filled with anger and despise.

"I think it's none of your damn business, Blake." Dax says, grabbing Clarke's arms. "Come on, we'll go upstairs." he says to her. Bellamy looks at Clarke, whose eyes where wet. His heart ache seeing her like that. He can't help to put his hand on a fist, and punching Dax's jaw with it. Finally, he lets Clarke go, like she was a sack of potatoes, making her fall. But Bellamy catches her on his arms. Damn It , she was wasted. Dax walks to Bellamy and punches him on the face, he feels the blood sliding down his face. Then he punches him one more time, now on his shoulder, making Bellamy fall.

"You asshole." he hears O's voice from behind, and then sees her kicking Dax's balls. "Get the hell away from my brother." Bellamy was so proud, that he smiled, causing the blood to enter his mouth. But then, as Octavia was walking away to see how Clarke was, Dax followed her to hit her. But Lincoln was faster.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lincoln yells, stepping on his way. "You were going to hit a girl?"

"She's not a girl. She's a bitch." Dax says, and Lincoln punches him so hard that he fall to the floor.

Bellamy reaches them and kicks one of Dax's sides. "Don't fucking touch her again." Bellamy says, and Dax gives him a cynical smile. "Do you understand me? You lay one finger on her, ever again, and I kill you." he's yelling now, and kicks him once again. Lincoln holds him from behind to stop him.

"I think he got your point." he says, trying to calm Bellamy. He glances over Clarke, who was staring at the scene, eyes still wet. He nods, in response to Lincoln, and walks to Clarke. She puts an arm around his back, and rests her head on his side. And they walk out of the party, with everyone looking at them.

The drive was quiet, nobody said a word. Clarke was on the passenger seat, next to Bellamy, asleep. Lincoln and Octavia where on the back seats.  
They gave Lincoln a ride home first and, five minutes later, they were in front of their houses. Octavia sneak up to her room, because she was exhausted, so Bellamy had to carry Clarke to his bedroom, as silent as he could, trying not to wake up Aurora.  
Once there, he laid her on his bed, and went to his bathroom. He took his shirt of and looked at the bruise Dax caused. It was bleeding a bit. He looked at his face in the mirror now, he had a big cut on his cheek.

"Does it hurt?" Clarke asks, standing at the bathroom's door, looking at him with sadness. She walks to him, and strokes his bruises, causing Bellamy to flinch. She looks up to him.

"Not at all." he says, shrugging, looking deeply into her sad blue eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Bellamy."

He looks at her. So soft, and so strong at the same time. "Maybe just a little." he admits, because he can't lie to her.

"I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot." she said, as she turned around and exited the bathroom.

He cleaned his bruises as fast as he could and followed her. She was laying on the bed now, looking at the ceiling, sobbing. He sat next to her and started stroking her hair. "It's not you fault. It's never women fault when guys act like that." he explains to her, she turns around, giving Bellamy her back, looking at the balcony now. "How much did you drink?" he asks.

"I don't know." she answers, in a sob. His heart aches. "He just kept giving me drinks, and I kept drinking them, without even noticing. I was so stupid." she pauses to start crying, her back shivers. "He was so nice." she kept talking, Bellamy listened carefully. "He told me he liked my eyes and my laugh, that I was funny." she pauses. "And I thought 'wow, is so nice having someone to think that about me'." her voice breaks, and he keeps stroking her hair to calm her down. "And then we kissed. And it was nice at first, but the he started touching my boobs." Bellamy clenches his jaw so hard that he thinks he could even break his teeth. "And then his hand slid through my whole body, and he tried to slid it under my dress." she explains. "And I told him to stop. I tried to push him so hard, Bell. And then you came, and took me out of there, like you always do." she turns around and looks at him. Her face was red. "Thank you." she says to him on a sob. He swept her hair out of her face to look into her eyes.

"I'll always look after you, Princess." Bellamy says, on his softest voice.

She lays on her back again, looking at the ceiling. He lays next to her, looking at the ceiling too. Both of them stay quit for a couple of minutes.

"Bell" Clarke's says in a sob, breaking the silence. He shifts onto his elbow to look at her. "Forget it." she speaks again, shaking her head, as if it didn't matter.

"What is it Clarke?" he asks, looking at her. She turns around so he doesn't see her face.

"Nothing." she answers sharply.

"I know something else is upsetting you. Just tell me what it is so we can fix it together." he says, stroking her hair.

"I've said nothing, Bellamy. Just sleep." she growls.

"I'm not sleeping until I know what's upsetting you." he says, with a serious voice.

"You're so annoying sometimes." she turns around, looking at him, with an annoyed face that makes Bellamy smile a little.

"Shut up." he says. "Now, tell me." he looks at her with soft eyes.

She looks down. "Is it always going to be like this?" she wonders.

He frowns. "Like what?"

She sighs. "You know, guys lying to me, only wanting me for my boobs."

"You're crazy if you think, even for a second, that the only thing guys like about you are your..." he paused. Damn, it was hard to talk to her about that part of her body. "boobs." he shakes his head.

"Why? I've plenty of proof." she says, looking at the ceiling again.

He rolls his eyes. "What proof?"

"I never told you this, but the sexist joke wasn't the only reason why I rejected Starling." she confesses. He looks at her, paying attention. "He never looked at my eyes, not even once, in the whole date. He was too occupied looking at my boobs."

"That-" Bellamy started talking, but Clarke stopped him. He wanted to punch Starling's face, because he warned him.

"It's okay. Is in the past now." she shrugs "But he wasn't the only one. Every guy that has asked me out this year, looked at my boobs while doing it." she says. "So, I ask you: is it always gonna be like this? Is that the only reason guys would ever like me?" she starts crying, again. Bellamy knows she's really wasted, otherwise she wouldn't talk to him about her boobs.

you're only 15 years. You have your whole life ahead.""I like you." he says, shrugging, without even thinking. Clarke looks at him.

"But not in that way." she says.

"Maybe. But that doesn't changes the fact that I think you're amazing." he looks deeply into her eyes, so she understands he means it. Another thought crosses his mind. "And, Griffin. You know I think you're gorgeous." he adds. Again, without thinking twice. But it makes her smile, so he has no regrets.

"You're just saying that because you want to make me feel good." she hits his shoulder, teasing. Her eyes widen. "I'm so sorry, I forgot." she apologizes, laughing. He smiles and shakes his head.

"I'm not saying that because of that." he looks at her, sweeping her hair away, with a smirk. "I would definitely date you if you weren't such a good friend." she laughs.

"Thank you, Blake." she smirks, too. "You're not so bad yourself."

"You can just say it, Princess. I'm hot, I know it, we all do." he jokes, trying to make her laugh again, and it works; she burst into a laugh.

"Your ego, Blake. It's unbelievable."

They continued teasing each other, until Clarke finally fell asleep. Bellamy covered her with a blanket, and watched her sleep for a couple of minutes. Octavia was right earlier, he loves her. And he's not sure in which way, but he does. He really does. He smiles and leans forward to kiss her forehead.

"I love you, Princess." he says "Good night."

And, with that said, he goes to the guests's room, lays on bed, and falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"High school is a bitch" Clarke complains, while lying in Octavia's bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Here we go again..." Raven said, getting up from the computer desk and sitting next to Clarke. Octavia stayed where she was.  
Clarke may have been complaining about high school a lot these days, but it was because she really hates it. At the beginning of the year, she thought it was going to be like the years before, but it wasn't. It was the half of the school year and she was praying to the gods for the year to pass by faster.  
It was her first year and she was already making such a mess. Her self-esteem almost disappeared, because she thought boys only liked because of her body. Until Bellamy told her that she was "gorgeous" and "amazing" and, since then, she can't stop thinking about it. Her self-esteem is way better thanks to him.  
She had already got drunk and it was only her first year, how messy would the next years be? — she wondered.

"Is just that I really hate it." she snorted, and Raven rolled her eyes at her. "Raven, come on."

Her sister just shrugged. "I'm sorry. I just don't get how having every guy from the school at your feet is so bad."

"It's clearly not that what bothers her, Raven." Octavia interrupted. Finally, someone who gets her.

"Thank you, O." Clarke took a deep breath, still staring at the ceiling. "They only like me because of my body. I don't want that, who wants that?" she explains, frowning. "I want someone to love me, for who I am. Not only my virtues, but my defects too. Not just these." she finishes, grabbing her boobs. Suddenly, she remembered how she talked with Bellamy about her boobs that night... god, why is she always embarrassing herself? — she thought. She could feel her cheeks burning. But then, she remembered how he told her he "likes her". And she couldn't help but wonder if, maybe, it could be in another way...

"Why are you smiling?" Raven asks, with a confused frown. Clarke just shrugged, implying a 'nothing'. She hadn't notice she was smiling. "Anyway, I get you." she says. "One day you'll find that, believe me." she finished reassuring Clarke, who gave her a little smile.

"If you could just open your eyes..." Octavia whispered, but it seemed like it was more to herself than to the others, so Clarke decided to ignore it.

"So..." she looked at Octavia, with a raised eyebrow.

The brunette frowned, confused. "So... what?"

"Like you don't know what I mean." she rolls her eyes. "How's everything going with Lincoln?"

A little smile grew on Octavia's face. "He's great, but he clearly doesn't like me like that." she sighs. "Or, at least, I don't think so." Lincoln had been tutoring her for the last couple of months. He was, in Octavia's words, a hot nerd. And nobody could've describe him better. But he was not only a brain and a body, he was also very nice, a gentleman. Octavia was clearly falling for him.

"I'm pretty sure he likes you like that." Clarke reassured Octavia, stroking her arm.

"He's so hot." Raven said, out of the blue. " If you don't make a move on him, I will."

"Don't you dare!" Octavia yells, jumping on Raven, and starts tickling her. Raven started to scream and move like she was a fish out of water.

"I w-was kidding you psycho!" Raven screams, pulling Octavia's hair, so she would stop tickling her.

"Let go of my hair Raven"

"I'll let go if you stop ti-tickling me first"

"No. You first."

"No, you."

"You"

Clarke rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Just do it both of you at the same time." She saw both of them letting go and looking at each other as if, if Clarke wasn't there, they would kill each other. "That's good. I'm proud of you."she said, clapping. They just rolled their eyes in response.

"Whatever." They say, in unison. Octavia looked at Raven an frowned, confused. "Wait a minute..." she begins to talk, narrowing her eyes. "Weren't you seeing Wick?"

Raven made a face. "Not anymore."

Clarke frowned, confused. She thought Raven really liked him. "What've happened?" She asks, looking for an explanation.

Raven shrugged. "He doesn't make my heart race when he's near, he doesn't make me feel excited. It was pretty boring, I don't think being in love is supposed to be like that." Clarke nods, understanding her. Her heart always races when...  
"Anyway... Clarke, if I were you, I would take advantage of your powerful body. Such a waste." Raven interrupted her and Clarke shook her head, erasing her thoughts.

"I want love, not just to kiss someone who I feel nothing for." she shrugs.

"Such a waste of a good body and a great pair of boobs" Raven murmurs, and Octavia nods, agreeing. Clarke limited herself to roll her eyes. After all, no matter what they say, it was her decision what to do or what not to do with her body.

"It's not a waste." Bellamy says suddenly from behind, and Clarke almost jumps in her place. She was surely not expecting him to see her grabbing her boobs while thinking. She waited until she stopped feeling her cheeks burn, and then turned around to face him. She gives him a little smile. "Her body is made for her to do whatever the hell she wants with it." he shrug.

Raven rolls her eyes. "Oh, the good little knight by his queen's side. Of course you would take her side on this. And on every argument that's set against her." she pretends she's going to throw up, Octavia just lays next to her, watching them amused.

Bellamy shrugs again. "You can't blame me." He said. He looks at Clarke and points his room with his head and, of course, she follows him.

Clarke enters Bellamy's room and jumps onto his bed. He looks at her, grinning, shakes his head and lays next to her.

She just lays there, looking at the ceiling, appreciating how confortable she feels. Bellamy is now reading a book, and she takes a moment to stare, without even noticing it. She loves that damn freckles, and to look at him when he's concentrated in something else. It will never stop amazing her how good it feels just to lay next to him, without even say a word to each other. So peaceful.  
Clarke's mind travels years ago, when she first met him. She can't even remember how life was before that. Of course, she was little, but not little enough to not remember. There was a time when she had no one, it was like she was drowning and he saved her; Octavia too. But it was different, her relationship with Bellamy. Clarke moves closer to Bellamy, resting her head on his chest. She just needs to feel him close. Bellamy puts his arms around her shoulder and brings her closer.

"I love you." The words slip through Clarke's mouth, and it’s too late to take them back. She looks up at him, and sees that little smirk on his face. That damn smirk.

"Well, too bad I don't." he shrugs, playfully.

Clarke punches his arm and looks away. "Idiot." Bellamy laughs, and she can feel her body warming up.

"You know I love you, Princess." he says, stroking Clarke's hair. She sighs in relief, and he frowns. "Why are you sighing?" he asks, confused. "Did you think I didn't love you?"

"Nothing, I know." she says, looking at him. "It's just nice to hear it." Clarke gives him a little smile, trying to ignore the fact that her heart was almost exploding.

Bellamy brings her even closer, so close she can feel his heartbeats. "I love you, Griffin." he says, softly. Okay, her heart was about to leave her body. "I love you." he repeats, smiling.

It’s the first time she ever dares to say that to him, and she doesn't understand why it was so difficult for her to say it. It feels so good hearing those words coming out of Bellamy's mouth. She looks at him, smiling. "I know. And I also know that you can't live without me." she teases him.

"Don't flatter yourself." he laughs.

She looks at him, once again, and smiles softly. "Thank you."

He frowns, confused. "For what?"

"For saying it." she says, her cheeks burning.

"Stop saying 'thank you' every time you breath." Bellamy laughs, shaking his head. "You can't be thankful because I've said that I love you."

She shakes her head. "I'm not thankful because you've said it, I'm thankful because you do." she pauses. "I'm thankful because I have you. I've always been, and I always will."

Bellamy looks at her. "Are you okay?" he frowns, worried.

"What do you mean?" now she is the one confused.

"I mean... are you sad or something? You're way too deep today." he touches her forehead, to see if she is hot, teasing her.

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "I'm okay." she pauses, putting an arm over his chest and getting closer. "Just thankful."

Life as a teenager was really hard. Clarke always thought it would be easier, with less obligations and more liberties, but she was wrong. God, she was so wrong. The exams were killing her, she still had to ask for permission for everything to her mom, and she didn't have the cute guy from the school falling for her. Damn books, always lying to me — she thinks, every time she compares her life with the books she is always reading; those in which you arrive to high school, new face, and everyone wants to be your friend. Those in which the hot and badass guy falls for you, the sweet new face. Those in which you have only 3 exams per year, basically. No, it wasn't like in the books. No one wanted to be her friend and neither does she want new ones, the guys don't fall for her, they just want to kiss her, and she has so many exams that she even thought she was going to drown in books one time.  
But it wasn't terrible, because she had her friends, and her sister, accompanying her in every step of the way, and they were going through the same shit together.  
Clarke is painting on her balcony, as always, trying to find a little distraction from reality. She looks at Bellamy's balcony, looking for him; but she knows he's not there, because he has practice. Tonight, it's one of the most important games por him. They are playing against Mount Weather, their biggest rival of all time. They are good, obviously. But Bellamy is better. She goes inside to take a bath, because in two hours she has to be on the game, cheering for her best friend.  
The water was cold at first, but then she managed to regulate it to the perfect temperature. Her mind travels to Octavia and Lincoln. They look so good together, and are so in love with each other, but they're too blind to notice it. Clarke clearly has to step in and convince Lincoln to make the first move, because Octavia's stubborn ass was scared of something for the first time in her life: getting rejected, or worse, loosing him. Clarke talked about it with her thousands of times, and she always said that she rather not kissing him than stop talking to him at all because he didn't like her in that way, and all would get awkward.  
Clarke heard the door open, taking her out of her thoughts, and she instinctively covered her private parts with her hands, even though there was a curtain that prevented whoever entered the bathroom from seeing her naked body. She moved the curtain a little to see who the intruder was. She rolled her eyes as she saw Raven sitting in the toilet. "Raven, I think you have your own bathroom." she says, annoyed.

Raven is staring at the same point in the bathroom since she entered. She sighs. "I did something that in the moment seemed like a good choice, but now I think it was very stupid." she pauses, Clarke stares at her, frowning. "God, what's the point of having such a big brain if I don't use it when I have to?"

"It can't be that bad." Clarke says, really hoping it's not that bad.

"Oh, believe me. It is." Raven nods several times.

Clarke starts to get worried, but tries to play it cool. Whatever was the thing that Raven had done, it was affecting her clearly more than it would ever affect Clarke. "Just get to the point."

Raven swallows, her eyes still focused on that point in the bathroom. "So, I was with Wick-

"Wick!?" Clarke interrupts her, shocked. It was only two weeks ago that Raven said she didn't like him in that way, that it didn't feel right.

Raven rolls her eyes, finally looking at her. "Yes, Wick. Are you going to let me finish, or are you going to interrupt me every time I open my mouth?"

"Damn, and you all call me 'Grumpy'..." Clarke makes a face.

"Anyway. I was with Wick, in his house. We were doing an assignment for one of our classes, and well..." she pauses, making Clarke get desperate. She hates when people don't go to their point. "We started kissing, one thing lead to another, and-

"You slept with him?" she interrupts her, once again, yelling, eyes widened.

"No. I didn't." Raven assures Clarke, who was freaking out because damn... It wasn't because of her age that she was shocked, they're both 15 years old. They're old enough. But because she would've have been the first one of their group. Unless Bellamy... — her heart aches at the thought, and she didn't understand why. No, of course he didn't, because he would have told her. Or at least she thinks so... "Are you going to come back to reality so I can get to my point, or are you just going to keep looking at the towel like an idiot?" Raven asks, annoyed. Clarke's murmures an apology."I didn't sleep with him, but I went down on him."

Clarke frowned, confused. "You went down on him..." she repeated, thinking about it, until she finally understood. Damn, she was pretty slow sometimes. "Oh- oh, you went down on him." she says, nodding. Raven grabs the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes, clearly embarrassed by how slow her sister was, and annoyed. "I'm proud of you." Clarke tells her, meaning it.

Raven's eyes widen. "You're proud?" she asks, confused.

Clarke nods, reassuring her. "Yeah, I am." Raven is still staring at her, confused. "Look, what you did is not bad, Raven, it's a normal thing. You're 15 years old, not a baby. You shouldn't be ashamed." she shrugs. "Besides, you're the first one from the group doing something like that. You're one step ahead from all of us." she winks.

"You're right, I shouldn't be ashamed." Raven nods, thinking about it. "Oh, and I don't think I'm the first one." Clarke frowns, confused. "Well, I think Bellamy is way ahead us." she shrugs. Clarke heart aches. "Like, way ahead. He has most of the girls from school at his feet, dying to be with him in some way." Ouch — Clarke thinks. "So I think that he must have taken a step bigger than mine, and at least a couple of times." Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. — she kept thinking. "He must've-

"Yeah, I don't need to hear that." Clarke says, interrupting her.

Raven's jaw almost touches the floor. "Don't tell me you-

"Before you continue that sentence: no, I don't like Bellamy. No, I'm not jealous. It's just that is not the best image to have in my head, you know? Bellamy sleeping with someone. Gross." Clarke says, pretending she was about to throw up.

"Okay." Raven nods."So, I have a question... and it's pretty stup-

"Oh god, Raven. Just get to the point." Clarke blanked her eyes.

"Can I get pregnant?" she asks. Clarke notices her cheeks are blushed and swallows a laugh.

"Wow, it will be hard to trust your big brain ever again after that question..." Clarke makes fun of her.

"Shut up, I'm just nervous. Can you just answer my question, even though it's a completely stupid one, so I can assure what I already know?" she ask, frustrated.

"No, Raven. You can't get pregnant. Because, you know, to get pregnant a guys has to insert-

"Okay. That's good, I don't need to hear your joke, I know it's going to be bad." Raven says, getting up. She walks to the door and stops, before leaving the bath room, and turns around. She looks at Clarke, amused. "Oh, and Clarke..." she pauses, clearly swallowing a laugh. "You're not covering yourself since the moment you thought I've had slept with him, so your boobs are showing." Clarke cheeks blush, and she looks down to see if Raven was joking. She wasn't. "Damn, why do you get to have such great boobs, while I'm here flat as a table? Not fair." Raven finishes, finally leaving. Clarke laughs and shakes her head. Oh, Raven.

Clarke was sitting in the bleachers from the football field, next to her friends, watching Bellamy. She didn't really understand the game, but she knew Bellamy was the best. Not because, to her, he's the best in everything, but because of the way people screamed when he entered the field. Everyone loves him, and they're counting on him to win this game. Clarke really wanted him to win, but she also hoped he wasn't feeling pressured. Knowing Bellamy, he always gets to stressed: he needs to be the perfect everything. And he doesn't want to be the best for him, no. He wants to be the best for Octavia, for the team, for her... he was so selfless, and that's what Clarke loves and hates the most about him; she loves his big heart, how much he cares about everyone; but she hates how he always puts everyone before himself, how he stresses himself for them.  
Bellamy catches the ball and Clarke's heart almost stopped. He wasn't doing anything, but she feels nervous every time he touches that damn ball.  
He's about to throw the ball, but instead he shields the ball under his arm and start running. Clarke is so excited, and so nervous at the same time. She wants to jump from her seat and scream to him, that he can do it, that he's awesome, that she loves him. But she fights her instincts and stays seated, talking to herself. "You can do it." Bellamy dodges every player that tries to tackle him, except one. He falls, and Clarke heart almost stops beating. The image repeats in Clarke's head, Bellamy falling, over and over again. Did he hurt himself? Is he okay? She wanted to run to him, but all she keeps thinking about is how that giant tackle him off.  
Suddenly, she hears screams and comes back to reality. "Bellamy Blake takes the Arkadia team to the finals with a touchdown!" The sportscaster yells.

Clarke's heart is beating so fast right now. She jumps from her seat and starts running to the field, looking for Bellamy. Her eyes meet his, and she smiles wide. He gives her a big smile too, before she runs towards him and jumps onto his arms. She buries her face on his chest. "You made it! I knew you would!" She says. Suddenly, she feels Bellamy's hands on her waist, and a second later she finds herself being lift off the ground for him. He carries her on his shoulder and starts running through the field. "Bellamy Blake!" Clarke yells, laughing. "Put me down you moron!" She tries to sound serious, but she can't. She's laughing so hard.

Finally, he puts her down and smirks. "Thank you for believing in me." he says, looking deeply into her eyes.

Clarke gives him a little smile. "You've never given me a reason not to do it" she shrugs, and pulls off his helmet. She sees a bruise on his cheekbone. How did he got that? It was clearly not from the game, he's face never touched the ground. Her mouth and eyes are wide open. Clarke touches his bruise, softly, and he shivers at her touch. "Sorry. How did you get this?" she asks, worried.

Bellamy looks away. "It's nothing." he shrugs, as if it didn't matter. As he was trying to convince Clarke of that.

Clarke's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "If it's nothing, you can say it looking at me and instead of some point on the field."

Bellamy's jaw clenches, and she notices it. He turns around to face her. "I got into a fight before the game, that's all."

She frowns, confused. Bellamy is not the kind of guy that gets into unnecessary fights. "What was the fight for?" she asks.

Once again, his jaw clenches as he looks away and swallows. "For you." He answers, in what seemed almost like a whisper.

"What-

"This guy from Mount Weather was talking about you with some other guys, saying you were a 'little bitch'. Sadly for him, I heard." he shrugs. She wanted to punch his shoulder because he was an idiot, and he could've been seriously injured. But she also wanted to hug him for defending her, once again. He noticed how worried she was. "It's okay, you should see the other guy..." he adds to calm her down, winking at her. Incredibly, she doesn't know what to answer. So she just gives him a little smile.  
Bellamy puts his arm around her shoulders, and pulls her closer. He was all sweaty, but she didn't care. Not even a little bit. The only thing that matters is that he's there, next to her, and he's fine. That giant asshole didn't hurt him.

They start walking to the parking lot and she looks up at him, frowning. "Aren't you going to celebrate with the team?" she asks, confused.

He looks down at her, and shakes his head. "It was a hard game, I just want to go somewhere and do nothing with you." He shrugs, and Clarke nods. She wanted that too.

They get in the car and drive in silence, until they get to a park with a lake and stop there. It is a really beautiful place. And, what's even better, it's really quiet. They get out of the car and walk to a spot near the lake. Bellamy lays in the lawn, and Clarke imitates him, resting her head on his chest, looking at the sky. She takes out a book and starts reading, while Bellamy stayed looking at the sky.  
Suddenly, a sex scene appears on the book and Clarke can't help but think about what Raven said the earlier today, about Bellamy having lots of sex. She wonders if it's true, if he had done it and didn't tell her. Not that she cares, of course, she's just curious. Or, at least, she thinks so. She knows Bellamy is hot, there's no even one doubt in her mind about that, and she also knows that every girl in the school knows that too. But he never talked to her about other girls, and she wondered if it was because he didn't like them, or something else.

"Bell." she calls him, putting the book down and looking at him.

He looks at her. "Tell me."

He is her best friend, they can talk about this stuff. It's normal. And yet, it's difficult for her to just drop the question. "Have you... hmm" she pauses, looking away. Bellamy frowns, probably wondering what the hell is she going to ask him. "You know what? Nothing, it's a stupid question." she shrugs, and takes her eyes to her book again. But Bellamy takes it from Clarke's hands. She looks at him, annoyed. But she doesn't try to take the book away from his hands, because she knows he would just stand up and raise it over his head so she couldn't grab it.

"Tell me, Griffin." he looks at her, grinning. "Tell me and you'll have your book back."

Clarke rolls her eyes and look away, brushing. Why did she had to call him? God. "Fine. I was going to ask you if..." she pauses again. Why is it so difficult to say those words to him? "If you've ever slept with someone." she drops, so quick that she hopes Bellamy didn't understand a word.

But he does understand, she can tell because his jaw almost touches the floor. He clearly wasn't expecting her to ask him that. Clarke feels so embarrassed, why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? "Oh, that. I..." Bellamy pauses, rubbing his neck. "Yes, I... I have." he answers, finally. Clarke feels something weird inside her. "Why are you asking?" He frowns.

She doesn't know how to answer, because even her didn't know why she've had asked that. "Nothing, just curiosity." She answers, trying to play it cool. It was normal, and she should have even expected it. Bellamy is almost in senior year, and he's hot. There was literally no way he didn't have the chance to sleep with someone, and why would he reject it? — she kept saying that to herself.  
Bellamy is staring at her, still confused, and clearly uncomfortable. "So... how is it?" Clarke decides to ask, breaking that awkward silence, but she ends up making the situation even more awkward. She really needs to learn how to keep her mouth shut.

Bellamy looks at the grass and start playing with it. "If you mean..." he pauses, "sex." he swallows. "It's good. It feels good." he tells her, his eyes still on the grass.

Clarke nods, understanding, because she doesn't know what else to do. It was the first time in almost 10 years that she felt uncomfortable talking to Bellamy. She hates it. She hates her curious mind for making her ask things she shouldn't; personal things, awkward things. But she couldn't help it, she had to know, and she's not sure why.

"Why are you asking me this now?" Bellamy asks, frowning. "Are you..." he starts, but pauses. "Do you want to have sex?" he asks, finally looking at her.

Clarke jaw almost touches the grass, she wasn't expecting that. She looks up at him. "You mean... with you?" she asks, confused.

Bellamy mouth opens, eyes widening. "No!" He answers, nervous. Clarke looks a little disappointed, even if she doesn't notice that what she's feeling inside her right now is disappoint. He looks at her and it seems that he noticed what her face was saying. "Is not that I don't-" he pauses. "Like, you're-" it looks like he can't find the right words to say what he wants to. "But-" Clarke was trying so hard to decipher what he was trying to say, but she couldn't. He sighs, his shoulders fall. "What I'm trying to say is that I wasn't asking you that, and my reaction when you thought I did wasn't the proper one." He explains, and she nods, understanding. "I was trying to ask if you wanted, in general, with anyone in particular or something." he shrugs. "Because, if you want to..." Clarke sees his jaw clench, but decides to ignore it. "Well, nothing. If you want to, do it. But just be careful of with whom, and everything else I suppose Abby already talked to you about." Bellamy stops talking.

Clarke couldn't help but to find adorable how nervous he got talking about this. "Thanks for the uncomfortable speech." she teases him. "But I don't want to have sex for the moment. Thanks for the tips tho." Bellamy sighs, and his body relaxes. She wonders if maybe... never mind.  
She feels bad for putting Bellamy in such an awkward situation. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that question would make you feel so uncomfortable." she looks from the book to his eyes. "It's just that we tell each other everything, and we always talk about anything. I thought it was going to bs the same with this subject." She shrugs "Guess I was wrong..."

Bellamy sits up, holding her head carefully, so she could still rest it in him after he seats. "No, you're right. I don't know why I got so uncomfortable, but is clearly not your fault." he says, stroking her hair. "And you know, whenever you need to, you can talk to me about this." She could see his jaw clench once again, but it was so common on him to do that, that she decides to ignore it again. "I promise I won't be this awkward if you ever decide to talk to me about this again."

She smiles, because he's so cute. "Thanks."

He lays on his back again, and answers. "No problem."

Both of them got back to what they were doing before that awkward conversation, and the silence between them it's confortable again. She never wants to feel the way she felt in that awful silence ever again. Bellamy have had sex, so what? Why did she care so much? Why was she so desperate to know who the lucky girl was? Why did she feel a little... disappointed? Sad? She didn't knew which was the correct word to describe how she was feeling right now. The only thing she knew, is that it wasn't a good feeling.

Spring break has finally arrived. Clarke, Raven, and Octavia were invited to so many pool parties. So Clarke had to go try all of her bikinis, only to realize that they didn't fit her anymore. Her boobs didn't fit. She wanted to cry, but she managed to hold back the tears. If Raven heard her crying because of her boobs being "too big", she would kick her in the ass, and she would be right. They were one of her attributes, they were clearly not supposed to make her feel bad. But she couldn't help but complain about them. She thought that, maybe, if she didn't have them a guy could actually like her for how she is, not because of her boobs.  
Anyway, now she had to go buy new ones. "Raven!" Clarke calls, yelling.

"What do you want?" Raven asks, yelling back.

"Come here!"

"I would prefer to stay in bed, so just tell me what you want."

Clarke rolls her eyes, and texts O asking her to come here too. Unlike Raven, Octavia answered: "I'll be there in less than a minute."

"On your way here, pick Raven's ass up because she won't listen to me." Clarke tell her.

As Octavia promised, they were both in her room in less than a minute, sitting in her bed.

"So?" Raven asks, annoyed.

"So..." Clarke comes out of her dressing room, with a bunch of bikinis in her hand. "These bikinis no longer fit my boobs, so I'm giving them to you." She says, throwing the bikinis to the bed.

"Have we ever mentioned how much we love you?" Raven asks, looking through the bikinis, choosing which ones she was going to pick. Clarke smiles, shaking her head.  
Raven and Octavia find the yellow bikini, the one Clarke loves the most, and start fighting over it.

"God, I'll raffle the bikini to see who's gonna take it home." she interrupts, taking the bikini out of their hands. She looks at it sad, she really loves that bikini.  
Clarke takes to pieces of paper, writes "Raven" on one, and "Octavia"on the other. She makes them into two buns, puts them in a bag and starts shaking it. Raven and Octavia look at her. She puts her hand inside the bag and take one of the buns, open it and says "Octavia".

"Yesss" her friend says, making a victory dance, and showing Raven her tongue.

"It's not like that bikini is going to make your boobs bigger, you know?" Raven bothers her, annoyed because of the fact that she didn't win the bikini.

"And how are you so sure about that? Maybe I'll get Clarke's power of making boobs grow." Octavia jokes, making her laugh.

"Anyway," Clarke changes the subject, to prevent them of starting one of they long talks that never seem to have an end. "I thought we could maybe go shopping, I really need new bikinis." she shrugs and looks through her balcony, Bellamy wasn't home. She grabs one of the cookies she had on her bedside table, and takes it to her mouth. God, they were her favorites.

Octavia and Raven nod. "Let me go get change, I'm wearing my pajamas." Octavia says, getting up and leaving.

"Bellamy is out with his friends, in case you were wondering." Raven tells her, out of the blue, grabbing one of the cookies.

Clarke swallows. "Well, I wasn't" she lies. "But thanks for the unrequested information." she shrugs.

Raven rolls her eyes. "I better go get changed too." she gets up and walks to the door, but turns around before leaving. "In 5 minutes we're going, with or without O. I don't want to miss Grey's new episode tonight." she says, pointing at Clarke with a finger, and raising an eyebrow.

Clarke laughs, shaking her head. "Octavia doesn't want to miss it either." She says, and Raven leaves.  
She was already dressed, so she sits there waiting for them, and eating her cookies. By the time Octavia and Raven were ready, she has already eaten all of the cookies.

The girls were now entering Polis, the biggest shopping on the town. It has all of Clarke's favorites stores. They go to a big one, in which Clarke had bought the yellow bikini a year ago.

"Clarke!" Clarke turns around to see Anya, the owner's daughter, smiling at her. "I haven't seen you in what, half a year?" she asks, getting closer to Clarke, and eventually hugging her. She returns the hug.

"Probably, you know how I am. I don't usually buy new clothes." she shrugs.

Anya nods, agreeing. "Yeah, you're always buying books and paints." Anya's eyes move to Raven and Octavia now. "I can't say the same thing about you two, the last time I saw you both was a week ago."

"Yeah, you know how we are." Raven looks over her shoulder to answer, and then continues to look though that red section. It was her color. Octavia, on the other hand, was too distracted on the shoes section to listen to what Anya had just said.

"So, what brings you here?" Anya ask, as she walks next to Clarke through that big store.

"None of my bikinis fit me anymore, so I'm here to buy new ones." she shrugs, looking at the bikini section.

"Let me know if you need anything." Anya says as she leaves her alone.

Clarke gets to the bikini section and starts grabbing all of her favorite colors: red, turquoise, army green, black... until she sees a yellow one. She has to contain a yell when she has it on her hands and realizes that it's exactly like her favorite one. She grabs them all of her size, tries them on, buys them and leaves.

They were going to the bookstore, when Clarke saw Bellamy walking with Lincoln. She had to contain the urge of calling his name to say hi, because she didn't know how Octavia would react if she saw Bellamy and Lincoln together. Although, she knew she would probably freak out a little. So, she kept walking.

The smell of alcohol flooded Clarke's nostrils as she entered that party. Not even 5 minutes had passed before she was all alone: Octavia left her to go with Lincoln, and Raven to find someone 'dissent' to spend the night talking (or something else) with. It's a beautiful night, the sky is full of stars, and the climate is just perfect. Clarke thought she was going to be cold, since she's wearing only a bikini and her shorts, but she was really warm for the moment. She starts walking through the crowd, so she won't look like and idiot standing there, just looking around.  
She sees a table and walks until she gets there, grabs one of those typical disposable red cups she always saw in movies, and fills it with juice; she doesn't feel like drinking tonight.  
Clarke keeps walking, until she sees Bellamy's back. It was unmistakable, it was like freckles explode all over it whenever he gets tanned. She was about to go talk to him, until she notices he's talking to a girl, so she better not interrupt them. She turns around and sees Wells, all alone, drinking. So she walks to meet him, with a big smile on her face. It was always nice to spend some time with him.

"Hi stranger." she teases him.He was a good friend. She rests her back on the tree next to him.

Wells looks at her with a big smile on his face. "Hi." Wells was a lot bigger now, Clarke could even say he looked hot, but she was just not attracted to him. Not at all. And that's a shame, even a waste. He's such a nice guy, and he liked her. Why couldn't she just like him back?

"So, how are you doing? We haven't properly talked in what seemed like ages." she asks him, and he nods.

Clarke smiles widens, she'd have really missed him. she puts her arm over his shoulder to bring him down a little, so she could mess his hair.

A pretty girl looks at her, as she walks towards them. "Hi" she says, shy. Clarke can't help but find her adorable, even though she must have the same age as her.

"Oh, hi babe." Wells looks down at the girl and kisses her in the mouth, with such a tenderness that makes Clarke desire she had someone to kiss her like that. "Clarke, this is Sasha. My girlfriend."

Clarke smiles, because Wells looked so happy. It was good. She was definitely good for him. "Hi! You're so pretty." She tells Sasha.

"Thank you! But have you looked in the mirror? You have beautiful eyes and great boobs." Sasha says, making Clarke laugh. "You're killing it with that red bikini." She adds.

"You're killing it with that purple one." Clarke says with a smile on her face. Sasha is so nice, she couldn't wait to meet her even more and be friends with her. "Well, I'm gonna go and leave you two alone. It was so nice to meet you, Sasha. Hope we'll meet again soon." Clarke waves and winks at Wells as she leaves.

She keeps walking through backyard until her eyes meet Bellamy's. Clarke stops walking, and even almost stops breathing when she looked at his body.

He walks to her with a smirk on his face. "Look at you, princess. So hot." He says, and pauses. "So hot." He adds, making her blush.

Clarke poses for him, while a big smile grows on her face and she laughs, shaking her head. "You're drunk." She says, walking next to him.

He nods, confirming what Clarke had just said. "I may be a little drunk, but that doesn't change the fact that you look hot. Well, you always look hot." He says.

Clarke's smile grows even bigger, and she bites her lower lip. She wants to kiss him right now, but she knows she shouldn't. She's afraid it would turn things uncomfortable. "You aren't so bad yourself, mister."

She walks next to him, and he puts his arm over her shoulder. "Well, thank you hottie."

Clarke burst a laugh. "God, Bellamy. I can't wait until you wake up tomorrow and remember what you're saying."

He looks down at her, amused. His face is so close to hers. "I'm sure I am not going to regret saying the truth."

Her heart starts beating faster, so she looks away. "I don't think you're going to think that's the truth when you wake up." she shrugs.

He looks so deeply into her eyes that she doesn't know how the hell does she manage not to melt right there. "I always think you're hot, not just now. You know it, I've never wasted a chance to tell you that I think you're gorgeous." he says.

Clarke narrows her eyes. "Bellamy, shut up or else I'll be forced to kiss you." she teases him, although she really means it. She wants to kiss him, so bad. But she'll never do it. She'll never kiss Bellamy. Or will she???

He laughs, looking at her. "I wouldn't complain." he says, and Clarke has to force herself not to kiss him.

She looks ahead, and keep walking. "Where are we going?" She asks, changing the subject. But she really wanted to know, she was just following Bellamy.

Bellamy, who was still staring at her, looks ahead too, shaking his head. "Yeah, I don't know. I guess we're going home." he shrugs.

"Oh, you didn't drive here?" she asks, frowning. Now she knows why he drank.

"Nope. Today I felt like drinking." he says.

"Don't tell me." she teases him.

"Oh, I see you're funny today." he messes her hair before pulling her closer. "You know, I didn't drink that much. Only, like, 2 cups." He explains, but she already knew. Bellamy was a responsible person, he was never going to know what it actually feels to be drunk. Like, really drunk. Sadly, she knows the feeling.

She puts her arm over his back and they keep walking. It was such a beautiful night.  
Clarke starts to get cold and she shivers.

"Shit" Bellamy says, noticing she was cold. "I don't have anything to cover you." He says. She could see in his face how sorry he was.

"It's okay, we're almost home." she lies, they were still like 10 blocks ahead of them to get home.

"No, we're not." he looks at her. "I'm still warm. I'll carry you in my back so you can at least feel my warm." he says, making Clarke laughs until she realizes he's serious. "Well?" He looks at her, and she thinks — why not?. Bellamy turns around, she puts her arms around his neck and jump, putting her legs around his waist.

"Thanks."Clarke whispers in his ear, and she can feel how his skin bristles, making her smile. "You're really warm." she says.

"It's because I'm so hot." he jokes, making her laugh.

She messes his hair. "Don't flatter yourself." She says, rolling her eyes, as if he could see her.

They arrive home a couple of minutes later. Clarke didn't had the keys to her house, because Raven and her were going to sleep at the Blake's house that night. So she came down from Bellamy's back and went upstairs, as quiet as she can.  
She goes to Octavia's room, but it's locked. "Shit" she whispers. Why the hell would Octavia lock her door?

"She hates how mom always enters her room and stills one of her chocolates, so she always locks her door." Bellamy explains behind her, before entering his room.

She enters his room too. But, while he goes to the bathroom, she goes to his balcony and sit on his couch, looking at the stars.Bellamy appears from behind, and covers her shoulders with a blanket. Her body warms up, and she moves aside to make room for Bellamy.

They kept talking about everything; from School, to how much Clarke wanted a dog. She had say it to Bellamy plenty of times before, how it was her dream to have one but she couldn't, because her parents won't let her. He told her how yesterday Lincoln asked him if he had a problem with him asking Octavia out. He thought it was cute that he asked, but it wasn't necessary at all. Eventually, they fell asleep.

Clarke woke up next morning with the sound of a bird singing, with her face resting on Bellamy's chest. She looked up at him, and a little smile grew on her face. He was, definitely, her favorite place in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

"Please, be quiet. I'm begging you" Bellamy is on his knees, literally begging the little dog in front of him to shut up. How the hell did he fall so low? He had never imagine himself begging to a dog. But, despite of how hard he was trying, the dog wouldn't stop barking. "If she hears you, my plan is ruined. Do you understand? Please, I'm not asking much of you." He keeps begging and, finally, the dog stops barking. He leans forward to stroke the dog's back, with a little smile on his face. "Who's a good boy? You're a good boy" He says in the most stupid voice he had ever used.

"Wow, wish I could've filmed you and sent it to the whole school." Octavia says from behind. "You know, your reputation would be over."

A smile grows on Bellamy's face. "You know the only thing that video would cause is for girls to fall even more in love with me"

Octavia rolls her eyes. "As if you wanted all the girls falling to your knees."

He pretends to be thinking about what she said. "Well, I wouldn't complain... you know." He says, raising an eyebrow.

"Bellamy, you're gross!" Octavia says, pretending to be about to throw up. He just shrugs. "We both know that you only want one girl to fall for you." Octavia comments.

Bellamy frowns, confused. "No, I don't. I love having a bunch of girls dying to be with me, it's fun. As long as I don't hurt their feelings, you know. A touch and go."

Octavia rolls her eyes and sighs, exasperated. "You know what? Keep telling yourself that, I don't care." she raises her hands in surrender. "God, guys can be so stupid sometimes." she turns around to leave the guest's room.

Bellamy, still confused, stops her. "O, wait!" he says. Octavia looks at him over her shoulder. "Don't forget that Clarke can't come to the house, under no circumstance." He says. "Well, unless someone is trying to murder her. If that happens, she can come inside."

"I knooow." she growls. "You've said that to me a thousand times already. I'm not stupid, you know?" Octavia looks at him, complaining, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

He sighs. "I know, O. I just want her to be truly surprised." He explains.

Octavia walks towards him and puts her hand on one of his shoulders. "She will be." Bellamy is still looking at that precious golden retriever. "She's going to love you for this." she keeps talking. "She already does. But, after this? Damn, the girl is going to love you more than ever." A little smile grows in Bellamy's face. "See what I mean?" Octavia asks.

Bellamy looks up at her, frowning. "What?" He asks, confused. He hates when people aren't straight to tell him something.

Octavia sighs, once again. "Okay, that's all. I quit." she says, walking to the door. "I hate guys. How can they be so stupid? If he could only open his damn eyes." Bellamy could still hear her complain in the hall, while she was going to her room. He couldn't help but laugh.

Today is Clarke's sixteen birthday and Bellamy has bought her a dog. He had been saving to buy her one, and begging Aurora to let him, since he was 15. He convinced Aurora by telling her that he was going to be the one taking care of the dog, and he meant it. The idea is that the dog is going to live in his house, since the Griffin's don't allow Clarke to have one, and they were both going to take care of him. And since Clarke basically lives at his house, the plan is perfect.  
Clarke is going to be having a little reunion with her family and his, as every year. Such a simple plan, so perfect. She always says that the best way to celebrate a birthday is surrounded by the people you love, and he knows she's right. He knows because of how happy she is since she stopped celebrating with her schoolmates, after her tenth birthday. He will never forget the fear on her face when that girl, Echo, was about to punch her.

"Okay, Dog." Bellamy sighs, looking down at him. He feels bad for keep calling him just 'dog', but he wanted Clarke to choose the name, so he had no choice. "I'm gonna leave now, but I'll be back in a couple of hours with her. Please, be quiet. I promise I'll give you something in return if you're good." He leans forward and leaves a kiss on the dogs forehead.

Bellamy is so happy and nervous at the same time. He knows Clarke is going to love the dog, and probably name him after one of her favorite characters, but he can't help but be nervous.  
He goes downstairs and sees that Aurora and Octavia are standing next to the door, probably waiting for him, looking at their phones. He walks towards them and Aurora looks up from her phone, smiles at him, and strokes his face. "My handsome boy." she says, "Are you happy?" She asks, with a big smile.

"Yes, I am." He answers. "Thank you, mom."

"No problem, Bellamy. Clarke deserves it." she makes a pause, looking at him. "And you too."

They leave the house and, in less than a minute, they're entering the Griffin's house. The door is always open, so they got in without knocking. Everyone is in the dining room, so they go there to say hi.

"Bellamy" Jake calls him, after they've finished greeting everyone. "Can you go upstairs to let Clarke know that you're here?" He asks.

Bellamy nods and starts going upstairs. He stops in front of Clarke's door, and knocks.

"Come in" she answers from inside.

Bellamy goes in and sees her, and he's left speechless. She's wearing a cute red dress and her hair is tied in a braid that looks like a crown. God, Clarke's beauty is breathtaking. Not that he didn't know that already. She smiles at him and he realizes he had been staring for too long, so he clears his throat and looks around, trying to pretend that she didn't leave him breathless.  
He decides he looks like an idiot just standing there, quiet. So he walks towards her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Princess." He says, as he pulls away.

Clarke smiles at him. "Thank you, Blake." She says, turning around and showing Bellamy her naked back. He swallows. God. God. God. "Can you help me pull up the zipper?" she asks, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Of course." Bellamy's hands pull up the zipper slowly, because he's really, really, really enjoying this. Maybe too much. And, when he finishes, he's tempted to pull it down and do it all over again. How can he enjoy so much even pulling up a damn zipper when he's around her? But he limits himself to just touch the skin that was still showing, slightly. He smiles when he feels Clarke shiver a little as a response to his touch.

Clarke turns around to face him now. "Thanks" she says looking straight into his eyes, causing Bellamy's heart beat to rise.

Bellamy can't help but stare at her. Her beautiful blue eyes. "Clarke, sorry but I have to say it." He starts talking and pauses, looking at her up and down. She frowns. "You look hot. Like, incredibly hot. I don't think the world is ready to see you."

Clarke bursts into a laugh. "Oh, so you can say things like that while being sober." She teases him.

Bellamy can notice a little blush on her cheeks that makes him smile. "I told you. I'm never going to waste a chance to tell you that you look good." He means it. He loves telling her that she looks good, and loves even more how her cheeks blush when he tells her so.

Clarke tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "Thanks, Bell." She says, giving him the softest smile.

"Stop saying 'thank you' every time I tell you the truth." Bellamy laughs. "It's my job, as your best friend, to let you know how hot you're so you don't forget about it." He adds.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself." Clarke answers, as always, walking pass him.

Bellamy follows her, smirking. "Yeah, keep answering that." He pauses. "One day, you're going to admit that I'm hot." He says. "Well, you already know it. You just love to pretend that you don't."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, my friend." She answers, and he just shakes he's head.

They sit in front of each other in the table and start eating. Jake's cook is awesome, Bellamy doesn't remember even one time in which he ate something that wasn't that good cooked by him. But he can remember eating bad things that Abby had cooked... yes, the kitchen isn't her area; but the OR is.  
As always, both of the families started talking about trivial things of life. But it's so fun how they jump from one subject to another. Bellamy loves when they all start laughing so hard and can't seem stop.

"So, sixteen." Aurora says, looking at Clarke with a big smile on her face. "I can't believe how fast you've grown up. I remember when I first met you, you were so little. But I knew, from the moment I saw you, that you were going to be the best thing to ever happen to my children." Bellamy can see how his mother is about to tear up, and Clarke too. They are both so emotional. Aurora's eyes move to Raven now. "And you were a surprise Raven, the best one. I'm so grateful for you too." Aurora is not always around to be with them when they're sad or something, because she's always working. So Bellamy knows how much it truly means to her that O and him have Clarke and Raven in their lives. Raven simply smiles at her.

"Yes, she's so big." Abby starts talking. "Everything is changing. She had to buy a bunch of new bikinis and bras because hers didn't fit her anymore. She has such big boobs. It's awesome." She adds, looking proudly at her daughter.

Bellamy looks at Clarke, who is more red than a tomato right now. He smirks, raising both of his eyebrows. "We can see." He tells her with his lips, and she kicks him.

"Asshole." Clarke mutters, rolling her eyes and pretending to be pissed. But he can see the corner of her lips dancing, trying not to smile.

He smirks, leaning over the table to get closer to her. "Yeah. But a hot one."

"Oh. A smug asshole... good combination." She rises an eyebrow as she takes her food to her mouth.

"One day you'll admit I'm hot. You are just too stubborn to do it now."

Clarke shrugs. "Maybe... in your dreams."

"So, Bellamy. This is your last year. Are you excited?" Jake changes the subject, clearly because he noticed the suffer on his daughter's face.

"Kind of." He doesn't want to say he's terrified about what the future holds for him, that he's sad because he won't get to go to school with Clarke, Raven and Octavia anymore.

"And where are you going to go to college? Is it far?" Jake keeps asking, and Bellamy can notice a little bit of sadness in his eyes. Suddenly, he feels uncomfortable. He would really like to go to one of those fancy colleges that are way to far away from their town, and he could easily have a scholarship because he's the best in all of his classes... but, at the same time, he knows he can't. Even though he knows his sister would be fine, that she has Raven and Clarke, he can't. He wants to be here if she needs a hug, a talk, or someone to kick her in the ass because she made a huge mistake.  
Bellamy looks at Clarke, who looks as uncomfortable as him with this subject. Yeah. He couldn't leave her neither, he couldn't even stand the thought of leaving her.

"I'm just going to go to the college that's on the town. Y'all aren't going to get rid of me. Not ever." He replies, looking at Clarke. He swears he saw her relax her shoulders as soon as those words left his mouth.

"Oh, Praimfaya?" Jake asks, and he nods. "It's good, I went there." He tells him.

The dinner continued with them talking about all kinds of stuff. Later, they all gave Clarke's their gifts to her. Her parents gave her a set of paints, Aurora gave her a bracelet, Octavia a hug with the excuse that 'love is the best gift you could ask for', and Raven a strange object saying 'so you already have a present to give me on my birthday. You're welcome.' And, even though Bellamy wanted to kill them for not giving her a proper gift, everything was forgotten when Clarke burst into laughs when they gave the gifts to her. She doesn't care about the presents, he should've remember that.

"Mine is at my house." He says, drawing everyone's attention to him, especially Clarke's. He turns around and starts walking to the door, and smiles when he hears Clarke's little steps from behind.

"Bellamy Blake, what has your extra ass bought?" She asks, walking next to him.

"You'll have to see it with your own eyes." he answers with a little smirk.

They both walk to his house, and when they're already inside she talks again. "So? Where is it?"

She is like a kid, always so impatient. "Relax, Princess. It's upstairs." He says. And, as soon as she hears that, she runs upstairs. Bellamy laughs and shakes his head, amused, before following her.  
When he gets upstairs, Clarke is waiting for him. He walks past her and stops in front of the guest's room. He clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck, nervous. "It's inside." He says, pointing at the door with his head. Clarke looks at him, as she leans forward to reach the door handle. She looks at him one more time, almost as she was looking for his approval, and he nods inviting her to open the door.

Clarke opens the door allowing both of them to see the little dog sitting in the floor, now looking at them. Her mouth opens in a big 'O', and she looks at him. "No way." She says. Bellamy can notice her eyes starting to get filled with tears. A smile grows in his face.

"Yes." he answers.

Clarke gets closer to him, so close their noses are almost touching. She looks deeply into his eyes, causing his heart to melt a little. "Bell, please tell me you're not kidding."

He looks at her, even deeper. "Do you really think I'm capable of doing something like that to you? Getting your hopes up just so I can crash them later?" He asks.

She shakes her head, pulling apart. He looks at her, amused. It looks like she's walking on a dangerous and mysterious territory, as if she didn't slept in that room thousands of times before. Bellamy takes the time to analyze every move she makes. She walks to the dog so slowly and quiet, it seems like she thinks that, if she makes a noise, if she walks too fast, maybe she'll wake up from a dream or something. He had expected her to be surprised, but this was another level. Right now, he knows he had never seen something so tender, so beautiful, before.  
He walks towards the bed, so he can be able to watch her from a better angle, and stops in front of it.  
She bends over and begins to stroke the dog's head, chuckling, before taking him into her arms and start crying. Normally, Bellamy would get worried and reached her to calm her down, but he knows that's not necessary now, those are tears of happiness.  
He spent like 5 minutes looking at that scene, it is so precious. He knows that Clarke has already given her heart to that dog.  
Clarke leaves the dog in the floor and stands up, looking at him with her blue eyes irritated because of the tears, and smiles. God, — he thinks — she's beautiful even when she cries. Especially if it's out of happiness. He smiles back and, without him having time to react, she jumps to his arms, causing Bellamy to fall to his back on bed with her lying on top of him. She tucks her head on his neck. "Thank you." she mutters, causing Bellamy's skin to bristle. "Thank you so much." she cries, and hugs him tighter. "I can't believe you did this for me."

He sighs, and pulls her as closer as he can, as if she wasn't already close enough. "I would do anything for you." He answers, meaning it. Sometimes it scares him how much he's willing to do for her.

Clarke looks up and gives him a little kiss on his jaw, a kiss that almost makes him shiver. "I love you." she says, looking at his eyes. "You're my favorite." she ads, resting her head on his chest.

Bellamy looks down at her, smirking. "You're my favorite too." he answers.

Sadly for him, Clarke pulls apart and sits, looking at the dog with a smile on her face that makes Bellamy's heart melt once again. She's definitely the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Mostly when she smiles, is like time stops and the only thing that matters in that moment is her. "What's his name?" she asks, curious.

Bellamy sits next to her and puts his arm over her shoulders. "I don't know. It's your dog." he answers.

Clarke stares at the dog for a couple of seconds, until her mouth opens up and Bellamy knows she already knows how to call him. "Okay. Decide: Lupin or Dobby?" She asks him.

Bellamy laughs. He knew she would name him as one of her favorite characters. "That's hard." he pauses, looking at the dog. He liked both names, but Dobby was more cute. "I think that Dobby fits this little boy better."

"So, Dobby will be." she smiles at him. But, suddenly, he feels her body tense up as she frowns. "Wait, where is he going to live?" She asks.

"Well, he's going to live here. Since your parents won't let you have him living in your house, and you spend most of your time here with O and I." He says, shrugging.

Clarke hugs him again. "I can't even begin to explain you how thankful I am right now." she says.

"I know." He answers, stroking her hair.

Clarke pulls apart and sits on the floor to play with Dobby. He stays sitting there, watching her play, amused, until she asks him to sit next to her and, happily, he does.

Bellamy wakes up because of a bark. His eyes fight to get open and, when they finally are, he's able to see Clarke asking Dobby to be quiet. Since he gave Dobby to Clarke, he has been waking up every day with the view of her playing with him; and he wasn't complaining, not at all. He stretches and yawns as quiet as possible, so she won't notice he's awake. Jus because he likes to watch how she acts with Dobby when she thinks nobody is watching her. Well, he likes to look at her under any excuse.

"You must be quiet, Dobby. So daddy can wake up on his own." Bellamy has to swallow a laugh when he hears Clarke referring to him as 'daddy'. Dobby's daddy. He's trying so hard not to burst into a laugh right now. A big smile grows on his face, Clarke is so cute. "If you wake him up, mommy is going to be mad."

That's it. He can't take it anymore. "Well, you better run Dobby. Because mommy is about to get mad." he teases, causing Clarke to jump on her place because she didn't expect him to be awake. "So, why are you telling poor Dobby that we are his parents?" He asks with a smirk.

Clarke looks over her shoulder and makes a face at him. "Because we take care of him. We are his parents." she explains, shrugging.

Bellamy gets slowly out of the bed, walks towards her and, before sitting next to her, he gives her a kiss on the head. "Yeah, I guess we are." he says, stroking Dobby's back. "But, you know, don't call me like that when we're out." Clarke looks at him, frowning. He smirks. "People could misinterpret it. Not that I would complain, though."

Clarke's mouth opens wild, and Bellamy bursts into a laugh. "Have I ever told you how vulgar you're sometimes?" she asks.

"You mean... hot?" He's never going to stop trying to get those words out of Clarke's mouth.

She rolls her eyes in response. "You wish."

Tonight seniors are having a party at the beach to celebrate the start of their last year. And that means Bellamy has to go too. He's not complaining, because past year has taught him how to enjoy parties, even if he rather stay at home reading. He learned how to make the best out of every situation.  
He would never admit it out loud, maybe to Clarke, but he was completely scared and sad about this being his last year of high school. Scared because he has, as everyone, no clue of what the future holds for him, and because he doesn't feel ready to be an adult. And sad because he feels like he has wasted his high school years.  
Bellamy puts on a white shirt, short pants and some sneakers. He's ready to go now, and he's about to, when he remembers that he also has to walk there with Octavia, Raven and Clarke. So, he goes to his sister's room and knocks the door.

"Octavia! Can we go now?" he asks, while entering her room. The knocking was just a warning. Bellamy sees Octavia laying in bed, on her pajamas, watching tv with Dobby at her foot. "Why aren't you ready? The party starts in half an hour!" he frowns.

Octavia, who hadn't look at him since he entered the room, finally looks at him. "I'm not going. Lincoln is coming, so we can watch some movies." she said, so innocently that Bellamy almost laughs on her face.

Movies? Really? That was the card he was going to play? He opens his mouth to complain about that, to show that he thinks that's not a good idea, but he realizes he doesn't want to be that kind of overprotective brother, and limits himself to just nod in agreement and say, "Okay."

"I want to introduce him to Jake today, you know?" she says, looking down. Bellamy notices her nervousness. "Do you think he's going to like Lincoln? Because his opinion means a lot to me."

"He's going to love him." He answers, honestly. He knows Jake, he loves everyone. And, even though he tries, he can't help but being a little annoying. "But O, please be careful."

Octavia just nods, clearly understanding what he means, and he leaves the room. He walks out of the house and goes to the Griffin's one, because the fact that Octavia isn't going doesn't mean that Clarke and Raven aren't. He enters the house without knocking because the door is always open, and sees Abby and Jake sitting on the couch, watching tv. He thinks about how good they look together. Is almost like their bodies were puzzle pieces designed to fit, like they were made for the other. Bellamy knew, since he was a kid, that he wanted all that. Even when all of the guys in the school brag about how being single is the best, because you get to be with more than one woman, he doesn't want that (even tho he pretends to). Sure, he likes being with lots of girls, he would never complain about that. But he wants just one. He wants to find that one girl that's going to be with him for the rest of his life, who's going to be with him at his worsts and at his bests. And he knows damn well who that person is; he knows who's the one that's always going to be next to him. Even if, for him, it's not in a romantic way... at least not yet.

"Look at you, handsome boy!" Abby says, bringing him back to reality. Suddenly, he feels embarrassed, he may have been staring at them for too long, it's a little creepy. "How long have you been here?" she asks getting up, followed by Jake, and walking towards him.

Bellamy rubs the back of his neck,. "Oh, just a couple of seconds. I got a little too distracted in my thoughts, you know." He says, awkwardly.

Jake looks at him with a big smile on his face and hugs him. "Tonight is the celebration of the start of your senior year! Are you excited?" he asks.

Bellamy smiles at him, he really loves Jake. "A little."

Jake takes his hand to his mouth and pretends to start crying. "They grow up so fast." He says, dramatically.

Bellamy laughs, and Abby rolls her eyes. "Why did I marry this idiot?" she asks, pretending to be annoyed by his husband jokes. But Bellamy can see the corners of her lips dancing, trying to contain a smile.

His mind travels to Clarke's lips, and he shakes his head to erase the thought. Why was he thinking about that? Agh. "Anyway, can I go upstairs to see if the girls are ready?" he asks Jake and Abby.

"You know you don't have to ask. This is your home too." Abby says smiling, and he smiles back.

Jake, on the other hand, frowns. "Where's the little demon y'all call 'Octavia'?" he asks, confused.

"She's at our house, waiting for Lincoln." He answers, and he can see how Jake's facial expression changes. To Octavia, Jake is like a father. While, to him, he is like a roll model. So, obviously, Jake always takes care of her like she was his own child. And, like every father in the world, he doesn't like the fact that who's like a daughter to him is spending the night with a boy he doesn't know yet. And he gets it, it's hard to let go. "Don't he surprised if she knocks at your door in a couple of minutes." he adds, and starts going upstairs.

He stands outside Clarke's room and smiles when he hears her laughter. He knocks. "Come in!" she says from the inside. He opens the door and Clarke looks up and sees him. "Oh, hi!" she says.

Bellamy enters the room and looks at her: she's wearing a yellow dress and her hair is tied in a half bun. Once again, breath taking. "Gorgeous." he says. Then, he looks at Raven. "Disgusting. Hideous. I don't even know how to describe how awful you look." He teases her.

Raven gets up with a fake smile, walks towards him and punches his shoulder. Ouch. "You look disgusting too! Well, you always do." she says, getting revenge.

Bellamy shakes his head, amused. "Anyway. Princess," he looks at Clarke, "monster," his eyes move to Raven now, who shows him her middle finger. "are you ready to go?" he asks, and the girls just nodd.  
They're walking to the door now, and he looks at Clarke, frowning. "Aren't you going to wear a jacket?" he asks. He knows her, and knows how she always gets cold. She looks at him, and shakes her head. "You're going to catch a cold."

Clarke thinks about it. "Maybe." She answers. "But I'll be hot before." she winks.

"Yass queen." Raven gives her a high five, making Clarke laugh.

Bellamy shakes his head in disbelief. "You look hot with a jacket too. Healthy. You know?" he pauses "You don't need to freeze to death so guys would notice you. Believe me, they would still notice you even if you were covered from feet to head." As always, he means every word. Clarke is incredibly beautiful, and he knows he's not the only one that knows that. He can notice how everyone's eyes travel to her when she enters a room. There's something about her whole being, not just her looks, that draws everyone's attention to her.

Clarke is blushing now, and she looks even prettier. She looks at him, with a little smile. "I appreciate that Thank You Clarke shows him her tongue and starts walking. Bellamy shakes his head and follows her. Raven is next to him, looking at him amused and annoyed. "What?" he asks, tired of feeling her eyes on him.

Raven narrows her eyes and stares at him for a couple of seconds. Bellamy starts to feel nervous, and annoyed. "You should, at least, make an effort to hide it." she says.

Bellamy frowns again, confused. "Hide what?" He asks.

Raven rolls her eyes. "God." She growls, as she starts walking faster. "I hate guys. You are all so stupid." she complains.

Bellamy stops for a second, shocked. That was the second time in a month that a girl said that to him. Why do they keep acting like that? He hates, he really, really hates, when people don't go straight to their point. And he was dying to know why suddenly both Octavia and Raven were so annoyed with him.

"Bellamy what the hell are you doing, you idiot?" Clarke shouts from downstairs, making him realize that he may have been thinking for too long.

"Sorry. I got distracted." he shouts back, and starts going down.

The beach is full of people. From the ones who, Bellamy supposes, are the new freshman, to the seniors. The smell of alcohol and weed is so strong, that it almost disgusts him. He walks through the party, looking around, analyzing every face that he sees; the amount of new ones surprises him. Clarke left him alone to go with Raven as soon as they arrived, He sees Murphy, Miller and Bryan talking, so he walks towards them. They nod at him to greet him, and Murphy hands him a beer.

"Where's Emori?" He asks. It's weird seeing Murphy without her, Emori is like an extension of his body.

"She has been acting weird lately, distant, and I don't know why." Murphy answers, shrugging as if it didn't matter. But Bellamy knows it does. He can see it in Murphy's eyes. "Today, she said she's sick." He continues, and makes a pause to sigh. "I'll be here for a while and then I'll go to her house. To see how she's doing."

"You'll look desperate." Miller says, making Bellamy frown. Why would the fact that he cares for her make him look 'desperate'?

"I don't really care, you asshole." Murphy shrugs. "I love her. I want to make sure she's okay."

"And that's completely fine. It doesn't look desperate. Not at all." Bellamy says to reassure him.

"What about you?" Miller asks, looking at Bellamy. He frowns, confused. "Where's your princess?"

Bellamy shrugs, and answers "She's somewhere.Bellamy just nods and walks away, he got bored. He walks next to the ocean until he finally finishes his beer and starts to feel a little dizzy. Not drunk, a beer doesn't have that effect on him. At the distance, he can see Clarke dancing with Raven as if this was the last night of her life. She's a terrible dancer, he had always know that. But there's something about the ways she dances that amazes him. Maybe the way in which she forgets about everything when she does; no insecurities, no fears. Or maybe just the way in which she looks so incredibly happy doing it. A wide smile grows on his face. It's no secret that he likes to watch her. But moments like this one, when she's filled with joy and having the time of her life, are his favorite. She never looks more beautiful than when she's having fun. And he wishes to always see her like this, because it brings him joy as well. He's about to keep walking when Clarke turns around and sees him, and starts waving at him, indicating him to go there with her hands. Of course, he starts walking towards her. She gives him a mischief look that makes Bellamy know he's gonna regret it.  
When he reaches her, Clarke takes his hand and starts trying to make him dance with. Bellamy shakes his head, he doesn't dance, not at all. He has no rhythm, and zero coordination of his moves. He let's go of her grip, unfolding his arms across his chest, and shakes his head. "I don't dance, Princess." He pauses, looking at her. She looks like a kid who just had his candy stolen. Sighs. "You know that."  
Clarke grabs his hand again and tugs. He's about to say no. He's about to say he meant it. He's about to tell her to stop. But she gives him the puppy eyes. Those damn puppy eyes. Suddenly, all his barriers go down and he drops his head in defeat. It surprises him, and actually scares him a little, how incapable he's of saying no to her. "You're impossible, Griffin." He says, looking down at her.

A smile full of proud grows in Clarke's face. "Gotcha!" She shouts, leaning into him.

He lets her pull him towards Raven, who's bursting into laughs. "Blake, you have zero strength." she says, shaking her head In disappointment.

"Shut up, Raven." He mutters.

With their fingers intertwined, Clarke raised their hands, waving them back and forth, following the rhythm. Her eyes shined brighter than usual when he gave in, and Bellamy couldn't help but smile and give her a kiss on the forehead. She smiles up at him in approval. Bellamy's arms go down to gently grip her waist, and she puts her arms around his neck.  
They stayed like that, just looking at each other and following the rhythm, for a while.

They're now talking next to a palm tree, away from the rest. Bellamy has a new drink In his hand, and Clarke just finished hers.

Clarke lets out a big sigh and looks at the stars. 

He shrugs, looking away. 

"Forgive me for this." she says, and before Bellamy could say something, ask what the hell she was apologizing for, she curls her fingers in his shirt, tugs from him and kisses him.  
At first, his eyes widen in surprise as he feels Clarke's lips in his. But then, he gives in. He closes his eyes, drops his drink, grabs her by the waist and brings her as close as he can. And it's not enough. Not at all. His hands move from her waist to her shoulders, then up her neck and around her jaw. He feels a desperate need to touch her all over. Clarke's fingers trace a path from his shirt to his hair, and she curls them there. A groan, that makes Bellamy lose it completely, escapes from her mouth. He pins her against the palm tree and he kisses her. He kisses her. He kisses her. He kisses her. So desperately. So needy. He kisses the mole on her upper lip, the tip of her nose and then goes back to her mouth. And he knows this is wrong. He knows he shouldn't be kissing the Princess like this. But it feels so incredibly good. And he can't stop. He can't take his hands out of her. Even if he wanted to pull back, he wouldn't be capable of doing so. He has lost complete control over his body. And it scares the shit out of him, because he had never felt something like this before; so beautiful. So genuine. So intense. So, so, so, hot. And he had kissed lots of girls before, but none of them felt like her. None of them made his heart beat as fast as now.  
Bellamy wants to drown on this kiss. He wants to live in this moment forever. But he knows he can't. He knows they'll eventually have to pull back to breath. But, right now, oxygen is extremely overrated to him. He caresses her cheek with his thumb and strokes her hair. Suddenly, Clarke pulls back. And he's disappointed. He looks at her, with hopeful eyes, while trying to analyze her face, licking his lips.Clarke looks deeply into his eyes for a while, He realizes they were never meant to kiss like that, that he was never meant to feel all that. But, which is worse, he realizes he's never going to taste her lips again. They're never going to kiss like that again, because best friends aren't supposed to.  
Bellamy's heart aches. He sighs. "Damn, Griffin." Is the only thing he manages to say.

Bellamy takes a sip of his beer.


	8. Chapter 8

Dancing with Bellamy was incredibly funny, and Clarke can't help but smile just thinking about it. But now the dancing is over, and they're talking next to a palm tree. Bellamy has a drink on his hand, while Clarke has just finished hers; she feels a little dizzy, but she hasn't drink enough to get drunk. Not again. 

Clarke stares at Bellamy, who is now watching the stars. Goddamn it — she thinks — Why is it that every time I have a couple of drinks I find him so incredibly hot? She wants to grab his shirt and tug from him until their lips meet. But she knows that, no matter how badly she wants to do it, she can't. He's her best friend, and that's all he's ever going to be. But damn it, he's hot. But he's also nice, tender, and has such a big heart. Why can't she just look away and stop thinking about him? Damn hormones.

Bellamy looks down at her and Clarke looks away as fast as 'Flash', as if she was about to get caught committing a sin. Why does she feel so dirty, when she was just looking at her best friend? Oh yeah, because he's her best friend who she desperately wants to kiss.

She sighs and looks at the stars like Bellamy was doing before. They're brightening in a special way tonight, and now she understands why Bellamy was so focused on them. They kind of remind her of his freckles... he has a starry sky drawn in the length of his body and he doesn't even realize it, the beauty he holds. In fact, he had told Clarke plenty of times how he doesn't like having so many freckles; and she always tells him how stupid he is, of course. To her, Bellamy's freckles are the cutest thing. He has an incredible body and a sexy face that makes him hot; irresistible, even. But then he has the freckles, and they give him a soft touch. He's the perfect combination of hot and cute. And it's driving her a little crazy. She shakes her head, trying to push those thoughts away. 

She looks at him. She takes a deep breath, turns around to face Bellamy, looks up at him, "Forgive me for this." She says, afraid of what's she's going to do next. And she tries to convince herself not to do this, but then he looks at her in the eyes and it's too late. He frowns, confused. And before he could even ask what the hell was she talking about, she curls her fingers in his shirt, tugs from him, and kisses him. Finally — she thinks. 

She is about to pull away, disappointed until she feels Bellamy give in. She can hear his drink fall and spill all over the sand, then he grabs her by the waist and brings her so close to him. So. Damn. Close. And she wishes she could be even closer to him, but she can't. She feels Bellamy's hands move from her waist to her shoulders, then up her neck and around her jaw. She shivers a little at his touch, god. It's like he wants to touch her all over. And she wonders if maybe, just maybe, he wants this as much as she does. And she doesn't know about him, but she really feels a need to touch him. To feel him in her arms. 

She traces a path from his shirt to his hair, and she curls them there. A groan escapes from her mouth and she doesn't even have time to feel embarrassed about it. She wants to drown on this moment. 

Without separating their lips, Bellamy pins her against the palm tree. And he kisses her even harder now. And so does she; so desperately. So needy. Bellamy kisses the mole above her upper lip, the tip of her nose... damn it Bellamy — she thinks. This is making her lose it completely. Then he goes back to her mouth and she kisses him like this was the last time. This Fells so good and that the second she pulls apart they will be together. she thinks about his voice, his freckles, his arms, his smile... Damn it. How can something feel so incredibly good? 

She can't stop. She knows she has to pull apart, she has to go back to reality... but she just doesn't feel like taking her hands out of him, not ever. And, even if she wanted to, she knows she wouldn't be capable of doing so. Clarke has lost complete control over her body and she doesn't mind, not even a little. And it doesn't seem like Bellamy cares neither. She has kissed other guys before, but none of them felt like him. Those kisses were all so empty and with such a lack of emotions. And she doesn't know why this one feels so different, so good... maybe is because the other guys were just interested in her body, in touching her boobs and all that shit. But she knows Bellamy doesn't give a Damn about her body, even though she knows he finds her hot. Bellamy is kissing Clarke, not just her body, and knowing that feels so good. Bellamy caresses her cheek with his thumb and strokes her head, causing Clarke to come back to reality. Her eyes widen as she pulls apart. She stares at him, trying to read in his face his thoughts about what has just happened. But Bellamy just stares at her with a look she can't decipher and he licks his lips. Bellamy sighs and she freezes in place, her heart beating so fast that she thinks is going to escape from her chest, "Damn, Griffin." He says. That's it. She's dead. Goodbye cruel world. — damn. that. was. amazing. am I horrible for thinking that she thinks. Bellamy looks at her and probably notices how nervous she's right now. "I didn't know you had that in you, I'm impressed." He pauses, a little smirk grows in his face. But it's not his usual smirk, is not that wide.

She Needed to feel all that, to know how his lips taste.

"Are you okay?" Bellamy asks looking at her, worried. 

She looks at him in the eyes, nods and gives him a little smile, "Yeah. Just thinking about how good that was She says, "Whenever you want, Princess." He winks at her. 

"You are acting weird, is everything all right?" Octavia asks from the door, making Clarke jump on her place. She didn't know she was here.

The blonde, who was looking through her window and thinking, turns around too see Octavia, frowning, "Yep. Why are you asking?"

Octavia finally enters the room and sits next to her, "I don't know," she sighs, looking at Clarke "You haven't been in my house in three days, and you're always there." 

Clarke knows what she's talking about. She didn't want to tell Octavia yet. shes just not ready yet. "Oh, I've just been reading and drawing a lot lately." She tells Octavia, and it's not a lie.

Octavia gets up and starts walking to Clarke's desk, "Can I se-"

"No!" She yells, stoping Octavia and jumping out of the bed to take her away from that desk. The other day she got lost drawing and when she finished she realized that she had drawn Bellamy looking at the stars. And any other time, it would've been completely normal that Clarke had drawn Bellamy. But knowing that after that she kissed him she would break and tell her ... nope. "They're not my best work." 

"I don't mind!" Octavia answers trying to reach the drawings, but she stops her once again.

"I've said 'no', Octavia." She says, with a serious face now. 

Octavia looks at her frowning, clearly confused. And Clarke can't blame her, she always shows Octavia her drawings, no matter how shitty they are. "Okay. I'm just... sorry. I better go." She says, looking down and walking towards the door.

"O..." Clarke calls her, trying to reach her arm to stop her, but it's too late. Her eyes start getting filled with tears as she goes back to her bed, burying her face on her pillow and letting the sobs out. Octavia just left, feeling hurt, and she couldn't do anything to make her feel better because she was the reason she got hurt in the first place. Clarke feels her body filling with guiltiness, she hates this. She hates how she's messing everything up. She hates Bellamy for agreeing to not tell yet. She hates herself for thinking that she can't even tell her best friend, who has been like a sister to her for years.

Clarke looks out the window and sees Bellamy reading. That guy... agreed to not tell yet. "Damn it, Blake." She throws her pillow to her desk and a couple of books fall. God, she needs to talk about this with someone, or else she's going to explode. Clarke gets up from bed and walks towards Raven's room, knocking the door to let her know she's coming in. 

"I'm not here," Raven says from her desk, giving Clarke her back. 

Clarke rolls her eyes, enters the room and lays on Raven's bed. She decides that is better to just drop the information because when she gets into details she loses Raven's attention. "I kissed Bellamy" 

Raven turns around to face her so fast that she falls off the chair, making Clarke burst into laughs. But she gets up quickly and looks at Clarke, narrowing her eyes "Are you just saying that to get my attention?" She ask.

Clarke shakes her head, "I wish." 

Raven pushes Clarke to a side and lays next to her in bed, "Wow." 

"I know."

"Bellamy and you... kissing."

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying."

"Can't say that I'm surprised, tho." Raven says, shrugging "I just didn't think it was going to happen this fast." 

Clarke frowns, turning her body around to face her "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Clarke. You two flirt every second of every day." Raven answers, rolling her eyes. 

"That's not true!" Clarke says, defensive.

"Bellamy spends more time saying you're hot than breathing," Raven says. She has got a point. Clarke looks at the ceiling, not knowing what the hell she should answer, " was It good?" She asks.

Clarke sighs, "Yeah, really good." She answers, remembering the intensity of that kiss. God. 

"Then why are you looking so sad? Sometimes I just wish I could spend a day in your mind to see how it works," Raven pauses, looking at her "is a mystery."

I haven't told anybody else about this yet not even Octavia. 

They stay in silence for a couple of seconds, until Raven breaks the silence, "Ohh, that's why you haven't been to the Blakes's house the last couple of days." She says, out of the blue.

"You just discovered America," Clarke answers, rolling her eyes.

"You're ridiculous." Raven pauses, punching Clarke's shoulder. "You're not seeing your best friend in the world just for a stupid secret  
Grow up Clarke, you're not 5 years anymore." 

"Maybe she's not going to react well," Clarke says a tear rolls down her face. Damn, she is such a cry baby. 

"Your stupidity never fails to surprise me." Raven shakes her head, "We are talking about Octavia she's been your best friend for like 8 years." 

Clarke looks at the ceiling, thinking. Maybe Raven is right, maybe she's just overreacting. Mabey she will react well.

Clarke walks to her room, wiping away her tears and, once there, she goes out to her balcony, "Hey, Blake!" She yells, decided to talk to him.

Bellamy gets out to the balcony, smirking. "Griffin." He looks at her, and suddenly his face changes, "You've been crying." He says.

Clarke opens her mouth, shit. Of course, he was going to notice it. "I need to tell O." 

"Is that ok with you?" She asks scared of his answer, her voice trembling a little. 

"Why wouldn't it be." Bellamy frowns.

Bellamy laughs and her body shivers, "Yeah, Clarke. it's ok."

"Anything to tell me?" Bellamy asks, raising an eyebrow.

Clarke rolls her eyes, "You are a good kisser, Blake." 

Bellamy takes his hand to his chest and pretends to start crying, "I'm touched."

Clarke laughs, making Bellamy laugh too "You are such an idiot." She pauses looking at him and stops laughing.  
Bellamy is just... perfect. The perfect boyfriend. "I love you." She says.

Bellamy grins, "Where's that coming from?"

Clarke shrugs, "Nothing. I just wanted to remind you, in case you have forgotten." Bellamy just smiles and stares at her, without saying anything. "Aren't you going to say something?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Do I really need to remind you that I love you?" He asks, raising an eyebrow

"You know I like to hear it." She says.

Bellamy shakes his head, amused. "I love you," he pauses, smiling "Maybe too much."

Her heart melts a little but she ignores it, "Good." is the only thing she says.

They stay there, still, looking at each other. "I think I'm going to bed now," Clarke says, breaking the silence.

"Good night," Bellamy says, waving a hand at her.

"Good night, Bell." She answers as she enters her room. 

Finally, she goes to sleep in peace. Knowing that she's going to tell O Tomorrow.

Chemistry is the worst subject in the entire world. Clarke is sure that, whoever was the one guilty of its existence, hated not only him/herself but other people as well. There was no other explanation on why someone would create something as awful as this. She looks at the empty seat next to her: Octavia didn't come to the class. She is still mad at Clarke acting all weird and not giving her explanations on her behavior, so she avoided the only class in which she has to sit next to her. Clarke tried to apologize to her for breakfast, but she ignored her the whole time. Even when Octavia asked someone to hand her the milk and Clarke was about to do so, she got up and took it herself. So childish — she thinks. Clarke looks in front of her, Raven is sited next to Zeke, a guy she knew the other day. Apparently he is kind of a genius like Raven, but never more than her. He's cute, Clarke has to admit. 

The bell rings indicating that it's time for a recess, so Clarke grabs her chemistry book and starts walking out of the salon towards her locker. Once there, she feels someone grab her arm. She turns around, expecting to see Raven, and is surprised when she sees that Bellamy is the one grabbing her arm. "Oh, hi." She says, looking down and tucking her hair behind one of her ears.

"Hey," he says looking at her, smirking. 

"would you mind if I ask you out?" He asks, getting closer to Clarke and playing with a lock of her hair.

Clarke swallows hard. He is so, so close right now. She is finally getting what she wanted, "No," she pauses, looking at his eyes and smiling a little "i wouldn't." she answers.

"Friday after school." He says, letting go of the lock of hair. "It's a date." He smirks.

Clarke smiles, shaking her head "Aren't you going to tell me where we are going?" She asks.

"It's a surprise." He shrugs, walking back a little. "'I'll see you then." He says as he starts walking away.

"Yeah, I guess so," Clarke answers, biting her lip. 

As soon as Bellamy is gone, Clarke runs towards the field to look for Octavia and starts waving her hands in the air for her to see her. shes talking to someone,  
but she is not able to see who this person is. Octavia looks over that person's shoulder and smiles at her, she indicates this person that she's leaving and runs towards her.  
"Hey," she says when she finally reaches her.

"Hi, you won't guess what just happened to me," she says, grabbing her hand and leading hin to the benches so they can sit and talk a little. 

"I don't know, but you look happy so it must be something good," O says, sitting next to her.

Clarke smiles, "Bellamy asked me on a date!" She says. 

Octavia takes a little time to react, but when he does he gives her a little smile, "That's good!" He says, "But why are we supposed to be surprised?" She frowns.

"Because it's me," "Clarke, look at me." She says and she obeys. she is looking deeply into her eyes now, grabbing her from the shoulders. "You are amazing. You're funny, kind..." he starts saying, "not to mention beautiful.

They stay in silence until the bell rings again indicating them that the recess is over.

It's Friday morning and Clarke is choosing the clothes she's going to use for her date with Bellamy today. She's so happy and nervous at the same time that she thinks she's going to explode in any second. "Clarke, get your ass down here. It's late!" Raven yells.

"Agh, give me a second!" She yells back. 

Clarke puts on a white shirt, a short and her pair of Vans as fast as she can. She ties her hair in a tall messy tail and goes down as soon as she finishes.

Once she's down, Octavia looks her up and down in a second, smirks and returns her eyes to her plate. "Wow, what's the occasion?" Jake asks.

Abby turns around to see her too, "Oh, you look so cute." She says.

"She always does," O comments, as Clarke, walks towards the table and sits in front of him. "She has a date," she says, looking at her cereals again. Jake looks at Bellamy, frowning, kinds confused.

"Yep, I have a date," Clarke says.

"With Bellamy," Raven says, doing a strange thing with her eyelashes. 

"Shut up." Clarke rolls her eyes and hits her in the shoulder.

"He's alright," Octavia says, drawing everyone's attention to her. Clarke has already explained to her, so they're good. "But not better than Lincoln." She adds with a little smile, obviously proud of her hot boyfriend.

"Yeah, only Bellamy is better looking than Lincoln," Jake says, out of the blue.

"No, he is not," Octavia complains.

"Yes, he is," Jake says, imitating her voice. He looks at Clarke, and then as his plate again. "Tell her, Clarke."

Everybody's eyes are on her now. Octavia is looking at her with a killing look, Raven is just enjoying how uncomfortable this question is for Clarke, and Bellamy is just amused and interested at the same time in her answer, "Well, yes." Clarke says, "At least for me, Bellamy is better looking than Lincoln." She shrugs.

"Ha. Told ya." Jake points at Octavia with his fork and she rolls her eyes.

"The lack of taste." She says, taking a piece of bacon to her mouth.

"I find Bellamy hideous, so don't put me on that list," Raven says.

"Says the girl from the exorcist herself," Bellamy mutters. 

The breakfast continues with Raven and Bellamy calling each other the ugliest things they could think of, and the rest of the table laughing.

Clarke's waiting outside the high school's door, where Bell told her a couple of hours ago that he would meet her. Octavia walks past her, on her way to Lincoln's house, "Excited?" She asks.

"Nervous." She answers. 

"You look lovely and you're awesome, there's no need to be nervous." O says, stroking her arm in an attempt to calm her down, "Want me to wait here with you?" She asks. And Clarke's about to say yes, when Octavia interrupts her "Never mind. He's coming and he is not looking at me with love."

"Hey, Princess," Bell says from behind, and Clarke frizzes in place.

"So, where are you taking me?" 

"To the stars."

"What the Hell," Clarke says, without thinking. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. That was rude."

He burst into laughs. Cute — she thinks. "It was a joke, no problem." He takes a deep breath to stop laughing, "I'm taking you to the park, so we can talk a little.

"Sounds nice." She says, and they start walking to the park.

The walk was mostly quiet, but they laughed a couple of times. His company was nicer than she thought it would be.

Now they're finally at the park, sited next to each other and looking at the lake. Bell takes two chocolate bars out of his bag and hands one to Clarke. "Thank you." She says.

They Sit On A Bench Near The Lake. They talk about everything from the weather to the ducks in the lake to everything else.

They continued the date like that, asking random questions and laughing about the silliest things. It was nice.

Now they are outside of Clarke’s house, Bell insisted in accompany her.

“I had a great time,” He says.

“Yeah, me too,” Clarke answers, with a little smile.

“I would really like to do this again.” He walks closer to her, their noses almost touching.

“I wouldn’t mind doing this again.” She says, biting her lower lip. Bellamy breaks the little distance between them kissing her. 

Bell pulls apart with a big smile on his face, “See you tomorrow.” He says, and he disappears.

Clarke goes inside the house, straight to her room and jumps into bed. She’s feeling those damn butterflies everyone talks about, and she can’t seem to stop smiling. 

“Looks like someone had a great time,” Octavia yells from Bellamy's balcony. 

Clarke gets up quickly and walks out of her room, “It was good.” She says, trying to sound less happy than she really is.

“Good? Come on, Clarke.” Octavia laughs, “You can’t stop smiling.”

“Okay, it was really good,” Clarke says, with a little scream. She’s not going to hold back her emotion. “He is so sweet, I really had a nice time.” She bites her lip, still smiling, looking at the sky.

“You deserve it,” O says.

“What? Bell?” She asks, frowning.

O shakes Her head, “No, being happy.” 

“Thank you.” She smiles.

“Did he, mm” Octavia pauses, looking down and rubbing Her neck “Did he kiss you?” She asks, Clarke nods in response. “How did it felt?” 

“Really good, it was a sweet kiss.” she tells Her.

“I’m happy for you,” She says, giving her a little smile.

“Thanks O. I’m happy too.” 

They keep talking about it for a couple of hours. She tells her about all the questions and random stuff they laughed about. 

The night comes and Clarke goes back inside to take a shower. She shivers at the contact of the water with her skin until she’s able to regulate the temperature. She closes her eyes and thinks about her day...

Yeah, she definitely likes Bellamy.


End file.
